Hi
by Lil'Inkie Kid
Summary: I wanted to meet the snow queen in real life... maybe exchange polite greetings, I never knew that I would have that chance. Now she has fallen for me, oooohhh. What's a fourteen-year-old-boy got to do? Rated K, Takes place during the movie... 'Sequel has been uploaded inside' Title: Escape from Magic Land...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I slumbered through my sleep, tired. I only could think about sleep, rest and sleep. No dreaming just sleep.

I was completely exhausted by a month assignments and homework that I managed to finish in one week.

Suddenly, I could feel slight tremble that bounced through my room.

It was my brother with his thundering footsteps as he leaped from the door on to my bed. He frantically shook me back and forth. I kept pushing his face to signal him to go away.

"Wake up, Matt...come on its 5 minutes past 9!" My brother shouted.

My eyes widened as I launched myself past Damian, and into the bathroom.

I had one of those 'rush showers' I didn't soap myself, but I did brush my teeth. I got out and put my clothes straight on, without drying.

I grabbed my gear and slid the railings of the stairs. I grabbed a sandwich, as I patted both my young brothers on my head. They both were happily chasing each other around the house. I saw Damian putting on his shoes, I rushed for the door, as my mother called,

"Don't you want to give your mother a kiss?"

I turned back, giving my mother a kiss on the cheek and my soon to be baby brother and ran back to the door.

"See you all soon." I waved.

I quickly put on my shoes, as locked the door.

"So it's the last day of our classes." My brother sighed.

"Yep."

"So do you want to watch Frozen after this?" My brother shrugged.

I gave my brother a questioning look. We have seen the movie like nine times. I had to think fast because my father started to honk, waiting.

"Sure why not?"

**Hey guys it's me again, this is my second my story for Frozen. I'm still working on my first story, which you should check out.**

**And as always, leave a review, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The hobo**

The tyres of my father's four wheel drive car rolled along the highway, heading to our destination.

Me and my brother both had classes, me archery, my brother Judo. It was a twenty minute drive to the capital city.

Me and my brother were both lazy but it was the last day. It cheered me that there was a shopping complex which luckily had a cinema.

Our classes usually ended at 1 'o' in the afternoon but both me and my brother's coaches released us early. This gave time for me and my brother to watch Frozen! My father knew nothing of this.

We have arrived. Me and my brother waved goodbye to our father. I gave a wink to my brother as we both parted ways.

Me and my brother were both the elite students of our classes, acing with ease. I was the youngest archer to ever win the school championship three times in a row.

As for my brother he was the youngest to ever receive a black belt.

I was very lucky that I got off with any punishment from my coach, Mr John. He wasn't only my coach he was my English teacher. He let me off because I had finished the assignment he gave me.

* * *

Me and my brother met each other in front of the cinema. Both of our stomachs grumbling. There were snacks of course but there was a line that stretched inside the cinema.

"Go on first." I nudge my brother.

"Alright… but how about you?" My brother asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, no queue has killed me yet." I grinned.

My brother rushed off, as I slouched into the line. Thank god there was a television in the middle of the cinema. I was entertained by the trailers of upcoming movies. Then the news flipped up. There were a group of boo and hisses as it was silenced by the shocking news.

It involved two cars, which later increased. A drunk driver was carelessly speeding as the driver somehow nudges the car to the wrong side of the road, but enough to make chaos. The car on the opposite side of the road had managed to miss it but it skidded at the wrong at the wrong time.

My turn was about to prevail as the guy in front of me left the line. I paused as some familiars names flashed on the screen. It was my family no doubt.

"Hey kid, you alright there?" the woman at the counter asked.

"I'm fine, I would like to order two bunch of fries and four wraps of cheese burgers." I gulped.

My mind froze solid, I couldn't cope with it, if not me how about Damian? How would I break it to him? If I told him now he would be devastated.

* * *

I sat down at my favorite coffee shop worriedly.

"Bro where are you, I'm starving!" Damian texted me.

"I'm at the usual coffee shop." I replied, cracking a smile.

"Hey what's up Matthew?" A friendly tap, shocked me. It was Damian, man he was fast. He quickly grabbed a cheeseburger from the paper bag.

"So…ugh…why didn't you see Frozen?" My brother asked while munching his burger.

I only gave a troubled shrug.

* * *

It had gone dark, food had finished, I was at the bus stop and Damian was sleeping on my lap. I got hungry, so I tried to get up without disturbing Damian somehow but,

"Huh…is papa here yet?" He yawned.

"No…not yet, go back to sleep." I patted Damian back to sleep.

MY stomach grumbled, I had a decent amount of money left, enough for a cheeseburger and for a soda.

I bought what I needed from a food stall nearby. I took a last sip from the soda as I crossed the road and threw it in the dustbin. The chilling wind of the night blew into my face making my teeth chatter.

I put down the snacks by Damian, still sleeping. I was about to grab my burger, as a car was honking badly at a scruffy looking hobo. The driver was still honking as it was heading straight for the hobo. I instinctively pulled him out of danger.

"What happened!?" My brother woke up, because of the honking.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" I worriedly asked.

"Thank you… for your kindness." The hobo feebly thanked.

"Dude…don't you die yet, not on my hands at least." I dragged him to the bus stop and laid him there.

"Do you think he's alive?" Damian asked.

I checked for vital signs, weak but still good and any signs of breathing, yes.

"He needs some water." I breathed.

"I'll buy some!" My brother exclaimed, as he shot off.

"Wait Damian watch where you're going!" I chased after him.

Damian stopped and turned back as I caught up to him. As I was about to speak we were suddenly flashed by bright lights.

**Matthew or Matt for short, is not my real name and so is Damian. I do have a brother. The story will start in chapter 3. The story takes place smack middle in the movie Frozen. Some of the fact about me being a archer is half true. My brother does take judo lessons.**

**As always thanks for reading and leave a review.**

_**Seven**_


	3. Chapter 2(technically speaking)

The vampire

**There will be some POV's in this story.**

**Writer's POV**

I opened my eyes. So I was still alive! That was a nice surprise.

I was lying in something cold, damp and soft. I stood up brushing off on what seemed to be snow. The thing is it was snow.

"Impossible." I breathed. It couldn't be snow, I studied my surroundings, it shouldn't be winter in my country, if it did, and gosh it will bring chaos to the economy.

I tried to peer over the mountain to see if anybody was there. I dragged both my legs over the deep layered snow. I was still wearing my long sleeved collared shirt and my track bottoms, but I was still shivering.

* * *

I was getting tired trekking the snow, but I was no where near the mountain, with no human life in sight. I shuddered to the right as I saw what I thought was a town. It was! Then some unnatural snowflakes appeared into the air. What was happening? I was tempted to find out but then again…I need some help

Then the answer smacked me, literally. It was a glove, turquoise in color. The mountain it is then, bringing the glove with me.

It was really exhausting; my breath was leaving me really fast. The howling wind was pressing me back a few millimeters. Then an unidentified flying object flew the air messily, the wind drew closer and closer to my face. I stumbled backwards as it landed in my face, it was a cape.

First the glove now a cape, why did clothing hate me so much? What did I ever to do them, including the fact these weren't mine.

There was something peeking out the mountain peak, I tried to peer but failed, plus the sun was up, blinding my eyes.

* * *

"Legs, don't fail me now." I breathed weakly dragging my legs through never ending road of snow. I wore the cap for desperate warmth and wrapped my hands tightly around the glove.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped; finally I knew what was peeking out.

In my astonishment, I stared at the ice palace that rested upon the mountain side. It was beautiful, amazing and impossible. I grasped the railing of the flawless ice stairs, thinking who could be responsible for this…this wonderful ice structure.

I carefully climbed up the stairs, scared and amazed. I reached the huge entrance, readying my hands. But I backed up, maybe this is somebody's home and they don't want trespassers. They could kill me.

"_**Come on knock**__." _ My conscious whispered. I stood there frozen.

"_**You know how to knock right?**__" _

"But this maybe somebody's home and they don't want to be disturbed."

"_**If there is somebody in there you can ask for help, don't worry they won't kill a boy like**_** you**_** ."**_

"Alright...alright." I knocked.

**Narrator's POV (The narrator begged to be in this story)**

"Finally I'm free." Elsa breathed happily and relived that no one was ever going to bother her. She was wrong, really wrong.

_Knock, knock_

"What the?" A knock came from downstairs. She opened the door using a wave of a hand and cautiously walked down the stairs.

**Elsa's POV**

This was impossible, I was a monster, I was feared by everyone, I fled as far away as possible, and still somebody wanted to see me?

I reached the bottom floor.

There stood a handsome teenage boy, he had messy straight black hair, had dark hazel eyes and was shivering in astonishment.

"Woo!" The boy jumped back.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I tried to sooth him, but I should be the one backing away.

"Stay away from me vampire!" the boy warned.

Vampire? Well that was a first.

**My POV**

I didn't know what slipped my mind; she matched all features of a vampire, well my idea of a vampire. REALLY pale skin, thick textured eyes and most of all if it was a woman vampire they were very hot. This is what I could understand about vampires, believe me.

"Kid, I'm not vampire, I'm very much human." She smiled.

"Prove it."

"See…I don't fffangs." She opened her mouth showing her shiny winter teeth, no fangs.

"Oo…kk" I started to believe her.

"Still don't believe me?" She just smiled and walked up to the door letting the sunlight shine on her.

She didn't sparkle or burn she just stood there with all her beauty.

"So wh…what's your name?" I asked nervously.

"Elsa."

**Done for chapter 2 so what do you think? Leave a review just in case.**


	4. Chapter 3

Kristoff

**Damian's POV**

**Bold words: Damian's conscious.**

Brrrr cold…really cold…wait what?

My eyes flickered open. I groaned as I scratched my head. But I didn't feel my hand, kind of. Something soft and cold, I quickly checked my hand, snow!

Ha! I backed away in shock tripping, and picked up myself shaking off more snow.

_Hey look more snow._

How could this be possible? But one thing for sure I was shivering, teeth chattering. Even though I was wearing a hoodie, but it was still cold.

I trenched through the deep snow, as something peculiar caught my eye, it was long stretching across the ground, it was arched backed and covered in snow.

"Is this a tree?" I gave it a curios poke.

Suddenly it flinched forward rapidly, a whining sound came from in front of me, and it sounded like a horse. It was! As I tried to go after the horse it shot.

"Oookaayyy." It was a voice, most likely shivering.

I emerged from the trees, trying to be friendly as possible.

"Hello there." I gave a friendly wave.

"Wha…Oh hello there." A blonde strawberry woman in a green dress waved back.

It looked like she was stuck in the ground.

"Need help?" I offered.

"No…no I'm just fine." As she grabbed a tree trying to get, but it backfired.

She was covered in snow, lots of snow. Only her arms were sticking out. I couldn't help, but to chuckle.

"Help…please?" She muffled.

I picked her up as she quickly shook my hand, frantically.

"Hi I'm Anna." Anna greeted, plastering a smile.

"_Anna? This could only mean one thing."_

"_**We're in Frozen" **_My conscious gutted"

" Queen Anna, milady."I gave a bow.

**Wait a minute…what do you mean by queen? She's the princess.**

"_It's all in the act" I whispered back to my conscious._

"Oh no…no, I'm not that princess err queen , but if you mean by my sister, Elsa, it would be like sheesh." She said sheepishly.

"So where do you want to go, because I would like to tag along, you see I'm lost." I asked trying to make it look good.

"Fine you can tag along urr…" Anna was looking for my name.

_**How about Daxter, Helios or Nero…some badass names there you can use to hide your identity.**_

"Steve…Steve Thomas, but you can call me Stevie."

_**What?! Stevie? Really?!**_

"Ok Stevie let's go!" Anna hooted going head first.

* * *

We have been walking for hours, I think so. We were still trekking through the snow. The sun had gone down and night had fallen upon Arendelle, and I was really bored.

"So what made the Queen tick?" I asked in an awkward tone.

"Technically, it was my fault, I asked Elsa for her blessing on my marriage, then she said no-

"What's wrong with that?" I knew all of this but I was really bored plus I needed to shake my mind off the cold.

"Well she said, you can't marry a man you just met, and then I grabbed her glove-

"Your sister has a point." I shrugged.

"It's trruue lllloooove." She shivered.

"It doesn't sound like it." I shuddered knowing what was going to happen.

"You'll see." She eyed me.

"But something had bothered me."

"What?" We were climbing up a hill.

"Snow, it had to be snow, sssheee couldn't have tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-

"Fire." We said in unison.

"Ahhhh!" suddenly she slipped, tumbled down the hill and landed into the river below. She landed butt-first, I couldn't help it, laughing at Anna who stood up in her frozen dress.

"Stttthhhhapppp…lllaaaaugggfihhhngg." She loudly shivered.

"You have to be carefu-

_**Oh no…**_

Slip, roll, both legs first, frozen legs

I landed just over the river but pants were frozen solid.

"IIIInnn yoouur fffffahce."

_I can't get up…_damn it.

Anna waddled, as for me I dragged my whole body across the ground by using my arms.

It didn't take long to reach the cabin. But getting in to the cabin, problem.

Anna went first, but her dress bounced off the wood of the porch. So she had to awkwardly lift up her legs onto the porch.

New problem, me.

I dragged myself, trying to reach the porch my frozen legs were bouncing against the small steps.

Anna tapped the snow covered sign, the snow fell and it read.

"Wandering Oaken's trading post." She said smiling.

"Oh and sauna!" the snow from the sign had fallen on me covering my face.

Anna kindly held the open door, as crawled in quickly as the harsh cold wind forcedly closed the door shut.

"Yoo whoo."

Me and Anna turned as we were greeted by a colourful, thick accented character.

I headed for the sauna, well the door as I opened the door just a tiny bit. The steam from the sauna slowly melted my frozen legs.

"Big summer blowout. Half off s'imming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention. Ja?" plastering a broad smile.

"Umm…great…for now uh how about boots, winter boots and dresses?"

"That wvould be in our vinter department." Oaken kindly gestured.

I regained my stance, as I looked around for more than his 'winter department.

"Do you have anything else?" I asked.

"We have a supply and deman' problem."

"Ohh… well then best I'll wait outside." I walked out the door as a sled pulled up.

"Hey buddy, are you not cold?" It was Kristoff, covered in snow. He stepped of Sven walking towards the cabin.

"Nahh don't worry about me… but I should warn you to be careful in there." I told Kristoff.

"I just need carrots for Sven." Kristoff chuckled, opening the door and walked in to the cabin.

* * *

Kristoff flew out the door, bumping his head on the sign, as Oaken called bye bye, I moved a bit out of the way as Kristoff landed face first in the snow.

Then Sven tiptoed happily, sniffing Kristoff for carrots and gave a exciting grunt.

"No Sven I didn't get you carrots but I did find a place to sleep and it's free!" Kristoff exaggerated the last part.

"So buddy don't want to come along?" Kristoff offered.

"Sure."

**That is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**My POV**

**Events before and during chapter 3**

_Elsa?_

_No way…no, no…no, she's Elsa and I'm in Frozen. It couldn't be possible, it shouldn't be. Come on…c'mon think, think how this could be possible? _

"Still don't believe me.?" a voice teleported me back to reality, Elsa.

"Oh I believe you very much, your highness." I bowed, knowing that she was queen.

"No…need for that …its fine but please call me Elsa." She stuttered.

"Whatever you say your Elsa-ness." I gave bow with a little sarcastic smile.

Elsa only gave me a stern look.

"Relax, Elsa I'm just joking." I chuckled.

"So Elsa, can I have tour around this amazing palace?" I asked.

"Be my guest, let me be the tour guide." She ushered.

* * *

We both walked around the ice palace, showing every inch and detail of her ice palace. I was simply awestruck by the beauty of the palace; Elsa chuckled by the awe expression on my face. It was all real, no doubt, but how?

Then I asked the dumbest question in my life,

"So why are you here all alone, shouldn't you be at Arendelle, being the queen?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened, as she wrapped her hands around herself.

"You shouldn't be here, you should go away." She backed away."

"But I just got here." I was shocked.

"I insist." Elsa backed even more.

"I insist too… I need a place to stay, plus I need s-

A growl silenced ever thing.

"-you need some food." I changed.

"No I don't." She protested.

"Yes you do."

"But still you have to go."

Ice shot out, luckily I dodge raising my hands in surrender.

"Wait don't kill me, I…, I… I know where to get food." I quickly defended.

She rested her hands on her hips, with risen eyebrow.

"It's true."

Her stomach growled once again.

"Fine...you can stay but only if you find food." She jabbed a finger at me

"Oh yes, I will find food for you, but I need your help to do it."

"No way." She shook her head.

"Yes way."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Let's get going."

Elsa opened the ice doors, as the harsh and cold wind pelted me in the face.

"On second thoughts I think you should go." I backed away hugging myself for warmth.

"Oh come, it's just a winters breeze, plus the sun is up." Elsa encouraged.

"Easy for you to say."

She just smirked me, as she weaved an ice cloak and wrapped it around me.

It felt warm and good.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Yes." I gulped, she noticed that I was wearing her old cloak, she just smiled at me even broader.

* * *

What seemed like an hour, was only 10 minutes

Elsa was striding easily, with her poised checked.

"I best decide, if wear pants than your dress." I suggested.

"Why, I thought you were going to buy some food."

"No I didn't say that…we're going to get food by hunting."

"You mean kill, innocent animals?" She questioned.

"It's for the greater good."

The long icy dress formed into pants as her cloak shortened.

"Nice." I gave a thumbs up.

I stopped to see a deer, decent sized, searching for its food.

Elsa bumped into me, as she started to moan, I laid a finger on her lips, darting my eyes to the deer.

She looked at the deer and nodded.

"Go ahead kill it." She urged me.

"Why me, and how do I kill it?" I whispered, showing my empty hands.

"Improvise." She shrugged.

"Improvise, how?!" I gritted my teeth.

"You're the one with powers." I pointed out.

"I don't want to be responsible." She said.

I smacked my face quietly, in frustration.

"Quick, make a longbow." I gestured my hand.

Doing it really quietly, she crafted a transparent longbow, it was amazing, I could have admitted that she was talented.

"Arrow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oops sorry almost forgot." She formed an icicle and handed it to me.

"Now we're both responsible." I grinned. Thanking for the ice bow.

I pulled back the icicle on the bow, with also my breath, aiming at the deer. Letting go of the string, the deer gave a wail, as it died on the spot.

Swift and clean.

"Yeah you did it!" Elsa squealed.

Multiple growls came. Wolves.

"Dammit Elsa." I cursed as I fended off a wolf that was trying to bite the deer.

It snarled backed, Positive feedback.

"Elsa, watch out!" I warned.

Elsa quickly formed a snow ball and lunged it at the wolf behind her.

"A snowball, really?" I dodged a lash from the wolf in front of me.

"Now's, not the time!" Elsa throwing another snowball at another wolf.

"Grab the deer!" Elsa shouted.

"You grab it!"

Wolves were closing in… as me and Elsa backed against each other.

"Don't you dare touch my food!" Elsa raged. A snowball hitting another wolf; who was trying a bite out of the deer.

"Enough!" Elsa raged out an icy explosion, hitting the wolves, pushing all of them back. Phew, luckily it didn't hit me.

Elsa was breathing heavily, with a scary, frustrated expression on her face.

"Let's go home." Elsa smiled.

Bringing the deer on an ice sled, we both walked backed.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Ahhhhh!

I stretched my arms.

I felt satisfied, with my nap I took after the little hunt I had with the kid.

It was night time.

I took my nap while the kid tried to start a campfire, he tried to argue but I ignored him.

I knew I shouldn't let a kid play with fire, if he could light one.

The kid was annoying yet really friendly, but still I didn't know his name.

An aura of deliciousness flowed up my nose, following it I ended up downstairs.

I quickly changed back into my ice dress, feeling comfortable once again.

The kid was roasting the deer over flames, really concentrating, not noticing me at all.

Sliding down the rail on my butt, I slid gracefully along the floor and stopped besides the kid.

"So kid how's it going?" I asked while sitting on ice stool I made.

"Firstly yep, it's going good, secondly my name is Matthew." He pointed out.

"Your ten years old right?"

"Fourteen, technically."

"Fourteen, That still makes you a kid."

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes.

**My POV**

Elsa's stomach growled.

Luckily there was piece a meat that I had already cooked.

"Want some?" I offered.

She gladly accepted it, and chewed a bit of the meat.

Then she took a whopping bite, I could see Elsa trying to have some manners but she was so hungry, from what I could tell.

"Slow down missy, you might choke." I sneered.

Elsa just glared, chewing.

* * *

After she finished eating, I grabbed a piece of meat and munched down.

It was surprisingly cosy.

Somehow Elsa started to tell funny tales about her sister, made up stories and even scary ghost stories. We both were very amused.

Finally ending her tales, she smiled and asked

"So, Matthew tell me about your family?"

**Hahahah!**

**I've managed to finish my homework and this chapter all together.**

**I will have a week off of school and I'll try to get write some chapters in that time.**

**So, **

**Thanks for reading and leave review, if you must.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Awkward**

**Pay attention to this chapter, there will be a question at the end of this chapter.**

**Damian's POV**

"So what's your name kid?" Kristoff asked me.

"Steve Thomas, you can call me Stevie." I lied.

"Stevie…make yourself comfortable, there's still one place."

"Oh no…I'm just waiting for Anna."

"Who?"

"You'll see." I grinned.

I waited there, letting out a sigh.

Translating it, as me being bored, Kristoff pulled out a guitar, plucking the strings he started singing.

_Oh no…not this song…_

"Reindeers are better than people, Sven don't you think that's true?"

The song was goofy, yet so good.

"Yea people will beat you and curse you and cheat you, every one of them is bad except you." Kristoff grunted Sven's voice.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Oho thanks buddy." Kristoff patted Sven's head.

"But people smell better than people, Sven don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you." Sven smirked at Kristoff, munching on some hay.

"True, true." I nodded.

"You've got me let's call it a night."

"Goodnight."

"Don't let the frostbite, bite." Kristoff soothed closing his eyes.

Suddenly, the door bounced open into my face.

Kristoff and Sven jolted up.

"Nice duet." It was Anna.

I rubbed my nose in pain, moaning.

"Oops sorry." Anna tried to help.

"What do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"I want you to take me up the north mountain." Anna firmly laid her hands on her hips.

"I don't take people to places."

"Let me rephrase that." Anna said throwing a sack at Kristoff.

Kristoff pulled out a rope and a pickaxe, and laid back down.

"Take me up the north mountain please." Anna raised her nose even higher.

Kristoff only gave a 'are you serious' glance.

"Look I know how to stop this winter." Anna sighed.

"We leave at dawn." Kristoff laid back down again.

"Oh, and you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Yet another sack flew at Kristoff, this time, in the face and full of carrots.

"Oops sorry , I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, ahem we're leaving now right now." Pointing at the ground.

Anna walked outside and stood against the door, sighing, hoping it would work.

"Hey wait for me." I called, following Anna outside.

"Ok let's get going." Kristoff stepped out.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"My family?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I would love to hear about your family story." I smiled broadly.

"Well you see, I'm not from around here, I'm from somewhere south east from here."

"Ooh." I said in awe.

"My family was just like any other family, breathing and living normally, unlike you, life handed to you on a silver platter."

"Hmmm." I replied in return of his jealousy.

"My father was good hardworking man, very social like, also the family comedian, he sure knew how to cheer up the family on a dull day." He smiled.

"My mother, the strictest woman in the world, haha she would scold me for doing nothing, but she had a soft and caring heart inside, but somehow she picked up a few funny talents from my father."

"Well your mother has a point on you doing nothing." I smirked.

He just gave me a chuckle.

"Do you have any siblings?" I cuddled up against Matthew near the heat of the fire.

"Well, I was oldest of four boys, we were all very close, but nothing could break my bond with Damian, the second youngest."

"We were the best of brothers." Matthew grinned.

_This reminded me of Anna….hmmm…oh how I missed her._

A heart breaking sound returned me back to reality.

It was Matthew he was sobbing with his face buried in his hands.

"Now…I can't see them ughm…again." Matthew sniffed.

"What do you mean?" I wrapped my arm him.

"They're gone…dead, I have nothing left, nowhere to go."

"Don't cry, Matt…you're not alone."

"What do you mean?" he looked up at me.

"You have me." I gave a motherly kiss on his cheek.

I knew the pain, I needed him to be my side forgetting it with me.

He shivered a bit, wiping his tears away, sniffing.

But I could have sworn, I saw his face reddening, through the wet face.

"Rest now Matthew." I laid his on my lap, stroking him gently.

It felt awkward, but was this parenting? Trying to stroke a kid to sleep.

From all that thinking, Matthew had already fallen asleep, he looked so adorable!

I laid him on the floor, wrapping him in an ice blanket.

"I think I'll sleep here." I murmured to myself.

"Goodnight Elsa." Matthew purred, still sleeping.

"Goodnight Matthew." I smiled.

"I lied down, facing upwards, with such emotions…

As I was about to sleep, I heard some peculiar noises, a crescendo of wheezing and groaning, not human, but very machine like.

I wanted to get up, but it had died down.

I wanted to investigate.

But why bother?

**That is another chapter done!**

**Question:**

**What do you think the noises that Elsa heard were?**

**Leave your answer in the reviews!**

**I think I'll get another chapter up by the weekends, I'll try!**

**As always, thanks for reading and leave review after!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hate fast  
**

**Damian's POV**

"Hang on, we like to go fast." Kristoff called out, as the sled sped up even more.

"I hate fast." I murmured scared on a new level, clinging on to the back of the sleigh.

"I like fast." Anna replied fixing her feet on the sleigh's front.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, get your feet down." Kristoff quickly pushed off Anna's feet.

"This is fresh lacquer seriously, were you raised in a barn." Coughing up a large gooey spit.

Which splashed back into Anna's face.

Carried by the wind, it landed in my hair.

I violently brushed my hair, trying to get the saliva out my hair, sick.

"No I was raised in a castle." Anna replied wiping off the saliva, disgusted.

'Hmmm' the satisfied look on Kristoff's face was priceless.

I kicked backed and relaxed to the slow pace of the sled.

"So uh tell me what made the queen all ice crazy?" Kristoff asked whilst cruising along the unnatural snowy land.

"It was all my fault, I got engaged but then she freaked out cause I just met him, you know that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage.

"Wait,you got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff was surprised.

I leaned in a little closer, knowing how funny this was going to turn out.

"Yeah anyway, I got mad and she got mad and she tried to walk and I grabbed her glove-

"Hang on, you mean to tell that you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Kristoff raised his voice, cutting off Anna's story telling.

"That's what I said." I stated trying to make myself clear.

Anna just rolled her eyes, in defeat, cause nobody agreed with her, yet.

"Yes pay attention, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought maybe she has thing about dirt." Anna continued.

I chuckled a bit, watching Kristanna slowly grow, first hand, how lucky was I?

"Didn't your parents warned you about strangers?"

"Yes they did." As Anna inched away from Kristoff.

My eyes darted to and fro at Anna and Kristoff.

"But Hans is not a stranger." Anna crossed her arms in pure confidence.

"Oh yeah, what's his last name?" Kristoff tested.

"OF-THE-Southern Isles." She stated.

"Oh how naive of you." I sighed resting my chin on my hand, grinning.

The questioning and answering picked up pace.

"Favourite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friends name?"

"Probably John."

"Yeah John, good one." Anna eyed, for my sense of sarcastic reply.

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy" She sighed.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Picks his nose?" Anna looked pretty disgusted.

"And eats it." Kristoff added.

"Excuse me sir he is a prince." Anna sounded offended.

"All men do it." Kristoff firmly said.

"I thought only little aged boys eat their booger." I said in a challenging tone.

"Ewwww." Anna grossed out.

"It's true even though, I don't do it anymore, I think." I thought to myself, did I?

Anna just glared at me.

"It doesn't matter, it's true love." Anna tried to end it.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"That's what I told." I referred back during when me and Anna met.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked baffled by Kristoff's confidence.

"No but I have some friends who are." Kristoff replied.

_He wasn't kidding._

"You have friends that have love experts? I'm not buying it." Anna denied.

"Stop talking." The sled halted, as Kristoff scanned the surroundings.

I heard something, barely, but something was there.

_Wolves._

As Anna continued, "No no no no I would like to meet these…

Kristoff's hand clasped over Anna's mouth.

Anna shoved Kristoff's hand off, moaning, trying to proclaim something.

"Shhhsh." Kristoff picked the lantern lighting the surroundings behind us.

_I was scared, even though we were going to be safe, I hope so._

_Getting munched and chomped by a pack of wolves…_

_Hmmm that didn't sound pleasant…at all._

Kristoff handed me the lantern, me being at the back.

I shuddered in fear, moving towards the end of the sleigh.

We all peered into the darkness.

Glowing eyes,growling were the marker,

"Sven go." Kristoff quickly instructed.

Sven shot off like a bullet.

"What are they?" Anna asked nervously.

"Wolves." Kristoff turned behind, as I gave him a troch and the lantern to him.

"What do we do?" Anna leaned over, trying to help.

"I've got this, you both just don't fall or get eaten." Kristoff calmly said while lighting the torch.

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed.

"No." He denied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

"Me too." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Anna sounded offended.

"Who marries a mAN she just met?"Kristoff replied, kicking the wolf from the side, exaggerating on the word man.

_This was very moving, with everything happening, in front, behind and around me._

"It's true love!" She pulled the guitar from back, making me almost fall off.

Swinging the guitar, it slammed into the wolf that came from behind.

"Careful!" I yelled.

"Whoa." Kristoff surprised by the strength of a woman/princess.

Suddenly, a wolf bit Kristoff from behind, grabbing him behind, pulling him of the sleigh.

"Christopher!" Anna cried holding the torch that somehow ended from Kristoff to her.

I tossed the rope, hanging from the side.

He managed to grasp the rope.

"It's Kristoff!" He yelled back.

Kristoff's was sliding through the snow on his belly, being chased by two wolves that bit him, one by the side, the other on his leg.

"Ouch." I mouthed with a bitter face.

Anna immediately lit a rug urr, a blanket…something and yelled duck hurling it.

Luckily it had hit the two wolves, releasing Kristoff, tumbling backwards.

But still got up and chased.

"You almost set me on fire!" He complained climbing onto the sleigh using my arm.

Sven grunted loudly, causing all three of us to turn.

_A cliff side? Really world? I'm twelve years old!_

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna yelled leaning forward.

"You don't tell him what to do, I do!" Kristoff gave a rucksack to Anna and chucked her forward, were she landed on Sven.

"Stevie get ready." Kristoff turned back to me.

_Oh no. *gulp_

"Jump Sven jump." Kristoff said cutting the rope that connected the sleigh and to Sven.

Sven leaped, carrying himself and Anna over the gorge.

I hastily climbed towards the front, readying.

We both leaped without hesitating.

I landed safely on the side, as Kristoff landed by the edge.

We both heard a small explosion,

"But I just paid it off." Kristoff whimpered.

as both of us watched it burn.

"Oh…no no no no no no." Kristoff mumbled, as the snow started to break.

"Hold on man!" I cried grabbing Kristoff by the arm.

Kristoff sighed in relief.

He was too heavy, my arms couldn't hold on much longer.

Thud. "Grab on!"

A tied pickaxe landed beside me. I quickly grabbed onto it with my left arm.

"Pull Sven!" Anna yelled, slowly we were pulled.

Seriously, it hurt, at the end of my right arm a man, and on my left a reindeer pulling me to safety. It was torture.

Finally at a safe distance, I lied there breathing heavily.

"We're alive…Ha!"

"Whoa." Anna peered over.

"Sorry about your sled. I'll replace it aannd everything in it." She said softly.

Kristoff just sighed, covering his eyes in frust.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore, either of you." She sadly said, as she walked away.

_Are you kidding?!_

"Hey, wait for me!" I called out, following after her, leaving Kristoff and Sven to have their chit chat.

"So do we go this way?" Anna looked at me with a playful yet determined look.

"Maybe this way?" I suggested pointing to the left.

"Hold on!" Kristoff called. "We're coming.

"You are?!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"Phew."

"I mean sure, I'll let you tag along." She tried to fix her sudden outburst of joy.

"Oh, Anna...don't get to excited." I sighed.

* * *

**That's chapter 6 wrapped up.**

**The next one will be posted tomorrow, I'll try.**

**JLyman: Great guess, but no... hey wait! I can use that! thanks for the idea!**

**As always thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Until next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Winter fun**

**Part 1**

**Elsa's POV**

My eyes jerked open the sound of something loud,

Something I never heard before.

I sat myself up searching the source.

The sound seemed to be coming from Matthew.

**My POV**

I jolted up to the sound of my alarm.

Groaning, wanting the alarm to shut up.

I pulled out my Iphone and swiped it off.

"What's that?" Elsa asked curiously.

My eyes widened, as I quickly hid it behind my back.

"Um…nothing….nothing."

"Liar….show me." She pounced, with her hands reaching for my Iphone.

I managed to dodge her attempt, as I stood up, jerking my tongue out at her.

"Come here kid." She smirked.

I shot off, looking back at Elsa who stood up, accepting my challenge.

She had changed her dress into her pants, as she chased me in ice skates.

**Narrator's**** POV**

Elsa smirked, how silly a kid challenged her,

in her own element.

"Come here kid…." Elsa gained speed.

Matthew stopped by the entrance, as Elsa was closing in.

Matthew did a fake turn to the left, cutting to the right.

Elsa fell for this trick, nearly tripping over.

Matthew reached the stairs, hesitating.

"Come on slowpoke." Matthew pulled his tongue out.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

Matthew climbed the stairs clumsily.

Elsa followed giggling.

"Let me see it…" Elsa tried to grab Matthew's hand like a little child.

"Missed." Matthew dodged Elsa.

Suddenly, ice shot out hitting Matthew's Iphone, throwing it over the balcony.

**My POV**

It fell down, down the abyss below.

My eyes widened darting at Elsa and down below.

"How dare y-

"It was not my fault." Elsa raised her arms in surrender.

"Really?" I wasn't mad, I was furious.

On the plus side, she didn't see my Iphone, which could corrupt the timeline.

"Get over here…" I launched myself at Elsa, smiling.

"Try…" Elsa skated off.

"Hey! apologise.." I tried to grab her.

She faked cut to the right, making me trip.

"Payback…" Elsa singed.

I chased after her, as she faced me skating facing towards me.

We both giggled in fun.

"Hey Elsa, watch out!" I warned her as she neared the balcony railing.

"_Come on….snow…snow…snow barrier!" Elsa mumbled loudly._

I glided uncontrollably, crashing with Elsa.

_Brace for impact!_

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update last week…sorry.**

**I think I'll try to twist a twister in this story.**

**And I think I'll start a relationship with Elsa then end it.**

* * *

**Don't have an answer for chapter 5?**

**Hint: It Travels**

* * *

**This chapter is based on my Iphone buzzing.**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review…please? **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yellow and snow?**

**Damian's POV**

Me, Anna and Kristoff walked together through a beautiful trail of **frozen** of icicles hanging off the trees.

Ice glittering.

Sven jumped around, looking very excited.

We were all awestruck by this magnificent world of winter.

Kristoff waved his hands through the icicles, making a soft jingle.

"I never knew winter could be so….beautiful." Anna breathed.

This was a chance, to see true nature in its glory.

I couldn't help but chuckle to Sven's look, his horns tangled with icicles.

"Yeeeeahh." A faint jolly voice stated.

_I remember this scene…_

_We're goooiiiiinnngg to meet Olaf!_

I plastered a smile.

"It really is beautiful isn't it." The voiced continued.

Anna and Kristoff looked around searching.

"Stevie, stop, it's creeping me out." Anna looked at me.

"Hey…it's not me." I tried to hide my smile.

It worked.

"But it's so white! How about a little color."

Anna and Kristoff started to huddle up each other, cautious.

I'm thinking about maybe some crimson, chartreuse."

Olaf nearly bumped into me, giving a wave before continuing.

"How about yellow?" This question somehow made me shiver.

"No not yellow and snow? Brrr…no go." Olaf shivered in disgust.

"I could agree…" I said.

Anna and Kristoff turned around looking at me, missing Olaf who had walked in front of them.

"Am I right?" Olaf grinned holding his arms out, as everyone turned to Olaf.

In an instant, Anna screamed and kicked Olaf's head, which landed into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi." Kristoff looked at Olaf.

"You're creepy." Kristoff tossed it back at Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna tossed the head, disgusted.

It bounced off my chest, as I juggled it on my foot and passed it back at Kristoff.

"Back at you." Kristoff tossed it back at Anna.

"NO!" She threw it back at me.

Juggling it with it like a soccer/football.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, and passed it back to Anna.

"No." Anna threw it at Kristoff.

"It's just a head." He threw back at Anna.

"Ew….ew the body." She caught it and threw at decapitated Olaf's body.

The head and body clumped together which made Olaf fall onto the ground.

Olaf quickly got up to his feet, with a confused upside down face.

"Wait… what am I looking at right now?"

"Why are you all hanging off the earth like a bat?"

We all looked at him awkwardly.

Anna walked over to him, fixing his head to the perfect position.

"Oh! Thank you!" Olaf beamed, at Anna who had help him.

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect." Olaf exclaimed.

"Well almost." Anna chuckled, as she reached into the bag.

"It was like my life got turned upside down." Olaf looked at us.

"Tell about it." Kristoff said.

He turned to Anna, as she implied a carrot into Olaf, a little to back.

"Oh…to hard…I'm sorry."

"Head rush!" Olaf shook his head.

"I was just…are you okay." Anna sheepishly said.

Olaf looked at his almost-perfect-positioned nose.

"Are you kidding me? I'm wonderful!" Olaf exclaimed.

"I always wanted a nose, it's so cute." Olaf squealed.

"It's like a little baby unicorn….hey whoa!" Olaf gasped, as Anna pushed the other part of the carrot.

I chuckled.

"Oh….I love it even more." Olaf gasped.

He looked so cute, I had to admit.

"All right let's start this thing over. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He smiled and waved happily.

Anna's smile slowly faded, the name that she had heard and loved before.

"Olaf?" She stared into the distance.

Olaf leaned in, wanting Anna to continue.

"That's right….Olaf!" Anna looked down, realising she found her long forgotten friend.

"And you are?" Olaf waved his arms, wanting Anna to start her introduction.

Oh uh…." Anna stuttered.

"I'm Anna" She gestured to herself.

With Anna done Olaf turned towards me, Kristoff and Sven.

And who's the funny looking donkey over there?" Olaf leaned closer to Anna.

"That's Sven" Anna smiled.

"Uh huh and who's the reindeer?"

"Sven…" Anna was confused.

"Oh the…oh that make things easier…and who's short stuff?"

I was shorter than Kristoff, but a tad taller than Anna, but I wasn't that short.

"Hey!" I snapped.

_Calm down._ Anna gestured.

Sven lurched trying to bite Olaf's new nose.

"Aw he tried to kiss me." Olaf jumped back.

"Yeah sure." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I like you too." Olaf smiled.

"Olaf…did Elsa build you?" Anna pulled Olaf's attention.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf's face was fixed on Anna.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kristoff took this moment as a chance and grabbed Olaf's twig arm.

"Do you think can you us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kristoff bent it back and we both watched in awe.

"How does this work?"

"The new universal question." I stated.

The twig slapped Kristoff, hard.

"Stop it Sven, I'm trying to focus here." Olaf snatched his arm back.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf continued.

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff started.

My serious face turned on.

"We need her to bring back summer." Kristoff said.

"Summer?" Olaf asked, widening his eyes.

"Mhhhmmm that's the plan." I nodded.

"Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, the sun, and all things hot."

_Nice idea, for a snowman._

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope." A straight up nope.

"But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come."

**Narrator's POV**

"T_**he scene is in Olaf's and my perspective."**_

"_Bees will buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz_**."**

Olaf handed a dandelion too Damian, and continued.

"_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer."_

"Your gonna me-, Anna elbowed Kristoff.

"_A drink in my hand, my snow against the burning sand, probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer!" _

Olaf posed, holding an invisible cup on his 'imagined sand'

From Anna, Kristoff , Sven and Damian's perspective, Olaf was dancing happily around the area.

"_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"_

"_And I can't wait to see what my buddies think of me." _

The 'sandmen' weren't real, the bird, yes but the exception was, it was raven, which tried to bite Olaf's nose.

But failed, because of Olaf's superior dance moves.

"_The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together it just makes sense!"_

_Olaf then started to skip around area. Good news the raven had given up and flew away._

"_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle but put me in summer and I'll be a …."_

_Olaf was lost for words, but hey wait…_

"_Happy snowman!"_

I'm sure he meant puddle, but readers let's not go there.

"_When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dream, realizing the summer sun, just letting off steam."_

"_Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too._

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Damian all exchanged confused looks.

"When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said.

"Don't you dare!" Anna protested.

"_In summer!" Olaf held out the last words._

"So come on, Elsa's this way! Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf quickly exclaimed after singing.

"I'm coming!" Anna followed with a smile.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff said with a confused look.

"It's a snowman, that wants summer and he is not scared." Damian tried to defend Olaf.

"But…"

"Therefore your argument is invalid." Damian chased after Anna.

* * *

**Hi everyone! sorry for the lack of update, because off school and such and such.**

**Nori'sLilThief: Well had a amusing guess but still incorrect, I'm not sure if Amber is a boy or girl's, I don't know it just popped into my mind, but if you want I can change it(review). Magical rouge bus? Hmmmm*thinking.**

**Disney's frozen fan: Um...well...your right, the Doctor will be in here, sooooo SPOILERS!**

**Next chapter will be ElsaXME, but if you readers don't like the idea(review) I can change that to...**

**OCXME * the OC will be in the sequel, which has thing leading to origins of Elsa's amazing gift.****  
**

**As always thanks for reading, leave review, until next chapter...good bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Winter fun**

**Part 2**

**My POV**

I woke up with half of my body hanging over the balcony.

I managed to stand up, but uneasy.

Elsa groaned, as she rubbed her head, standing up.

I still felt queasy, due to the amount of blood that filled my head.

"You could have killed me!" I pointed at her.

"But I didn't!" She protested.

"Take this!" I threw a snowball that clumped together from the remaining snow barrier.

It splatted on Elsa's face.

"How dare you." She snarled, as I threw another snowball at her.

'Hmmmm'

"Take this!" Elsa formed a snowball and took a try but failed.

"Missed." I dodged it, running away from her.

Elsa once again chased me, using skates.

But she was throwing snowballs non-stop.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled.

"You have should have thought first!" She replied.

I turned, running towards the snow barrier and scooped up a handful of snow.

Elsa was ready to attack again but I quickly countered throwing the snowball from long range.

I was a marksman, what can I say?

We were heading towards each other, aimlessly throwing snowballs at each other again and again.

I had ran out of snowballs.

_What do I use now?_

Suddenly, me and Elsa crashed into each other making us fall on the floor.

We sat ourselves up, laughing our lungs out.

"That was fun…" I said.

"Yeah it actually was." Elsa pushed back a loose strand of her hair back into place.

We stared at each other, in silence.

I was tired, of course but Elsa had something else in mind.

She leaned forward, as she kissed me on my lips.

**What are you doing? This shouldn't be happening.**

I pulled back, in shock.

"Why what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I shouldn't be doing this." I stood up.

"You're the queen."

"It doesn't matter." She replied, with a seductive look.

"I'm 14 years old."

"You can try early." She gave a seductive smile.

**Think of something quick! Before I make you change your mind.**

"Elsa I just can't…"

"Why?" Her seductive look faded.

"I just can't…"

"Wait, you think I'm a monster right?"

"No it's not like that." I tried to change her perspective.

"Then what!" She shouted.

I stood there silent.

"That's what I thought." tears formed around her eyes, as she walked out of the room.

"Elsa wait!" I called.

"Stay away from me!" ice shot out, nearly hitting me.

"I don't want to hurt you…" She sobbed, she entered her bedroom, closing the door shut.

"I'm so sorry Elsa…" I laid my fist against the door.

I walked slowly grabbing my stuff, excluding my bow.

And walked out the doors,

that somehow opened, and walked out.

"If only you could understand."

* * *

****That is chapter nine readers...****

****What do you think?****

**So I posted it before the weekend because I'm going on a camping trip with my school mates.**

**So I would really appreciate a review, after my exhausting camping trip.**

**As always, thanks for reading, leave review, until next chapter…good bye!**

* * *

**I changed my name to Matthew, so nobody gets confused.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bro?**

**Damian's POV**

"So how exactly ARE you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh I'm going to talk to my sister." Anna replied with confidence.

"That's your plan?"

"Of course…use the power of speech." I said.

"My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." Kristoff continued.

"If that...I'm sorry buddy." I said quietly.

"Yep." Anna replied.

Kristoff glanced at me, turning nearly walking into the obvious death icicle in front of him.

"So you're not at all afraid of her." Kristoff pulled his nose away.

"Why would I be?" Anna flapped her hands.

"See Kristoff she has got this." I gave withering smile.

Kristoff only glared at me.

"Yeah…I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf walked backwards and impaled his upper body into the icicle.

Olaf looked down at himself.

"Oh look at that, I've been impaled." He then chuckled.

_Think happy thoughts...happy thoughts…its ok it's just an impaled snowman._

We reached the edge of the mountain, finally.

New objective…watch as Anna tries to climb the mountain, helplessly.

"What now?" Anna gazed up.

We all looked up, as Kristoff hmmm in thought.

"It's too steep, I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff scavenged through his bag.

"Yep…if there was another way." I tried to gain their attention, but failed.

"Says who?" Anna replied, trying to climb the mountain.

Sven tapped Kristoff , looking at Anna.

"What are you doing?" Ktistoff tilted his head in disappointment.

"I'm going…to…see my…sister." Anna kept climbing.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff warned, but Anna kept climbing.

"I would like to see her try." I smirked, as Kristoff elbowed me.

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

Anna slipped.

"Or there."

Anna slipped again.

This was hilarious, watching this enthusiastic girl climb a mountain, at least trying.

"Keep going Anna!" I shouted.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff asked.

"All right, I'm just going to block you two because I gotta concentrate here." Anna replied in struggle.

Kristoff sighed, me? I was laughing my lungs out, quietly.

"You know most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"You know he has point." I called out to Anna.

"Nobody wants to be alone." Anna responded.

"That's actually…kinda true." I shrugged.

"…except maybe you." Anna struggled, slipping even more.

"I'm not alone, I have friends remember." Kristoff smirked.

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes the love experts." Kristoff crossed his arms, still smirking.

Anna rested herself in a position that looked so wrong, even for me.

"Please tell me I'm almost there." Anna dropped her head, panting.

"Keep going Anna, you can make it!" I gave her a double thumb up, with a smile.

Kristoff chuckled.

"Does the air seem a bit to both of you up here?"

"No it's quite cool, actually." I said.

"Hang on…" Kristoff walked up to Anna.

"Hey Sven, Savie…" Olaf called.

"Not sure if this is going to solve the problem but I have found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go." Olaf gestured.

"It's Stevie." I rushed to Olaf, moving out the way.

"Ha-ha!" Anna laughed.

"Thank goodness! Catch!" Anna yelled letting go of her grip.

Kristoff reactively lunged forward and caught Anna.

"Ha-ha thanks!" Anna looked at Kristoff.

"That was like a crazy trust exercise." Anna patted Kristoff's shoulder, and simply walked out of his hands, just like that.

"Lucky, I wasn't in the middle of that." I muttered.

**MY POV**

_Hoooooo that was tiring!_

I slouched, rested my back onto the mountain side and sat.

I panted heavily, watching my visible breath rise up into the air.

Just finished running and exploring the outside world, what can I say?

_You guys thought I was going to leave Elsa, just like that? _

_Ha-ha! That's so wrong._

_I needed to be help her, not because of what she had done earlier, ahem._

_Because she was misunderstood, in fear and alone, well she had Anna._

_But I needed to show her, there is nothing to be afraid of._

_Maybe, that was the reason why I was brought to this place._

_It took some time to think about this._

_I laid there resting for a few minutes._

Then something caught my eye, tracks.

Someone has been here, make that people.

They were leading to the stairs, so I followed it.

**Damian's POV (during the part above)**

I looked up and down, awestricken by the ice palace.

Olaf and Kristoff still counting…

"Oh come on Kristoff cheer up." I beamed.

"It's just what is going to happen, with someone like Anna negotiating with someone like the queen." Kristoff sighed.

"It's going to be fine." I assured Kristoff with an unsettled voice.

"57, 58, 59 and 60!" Olaf hooted, rushing in happily.

"Let's go in…" I said walking to the door.

"Wait…" Kristoff blocked me.

"I saw Queen Elsa; I best decide to not go in, if a man landed Arendelle in this winter, I don't want to see what two men can trigger."

"But Olaf…" I whined.

"He's a snowman."

We waited a few minutes, as Olaf popped out again, startling us both.

"Come on in! It's great inside." Olaf gestured in.

As me and Kristoff were about to walk in, a familiar voice emerged from the distance.

"BRO?"

**MY POV**

It was him, it was Damian… I ran up to him with my arms open.

Damian did the same.

Quickly we embraced each other, hugging as tight we could.

"I never thought I'd never see you again." I said.

"Me too." He replied, smiling.

"Brothers?." Krisoff guessed pointing to Matt.

"Yep." Damian replied.

"Damian, where have you been?" I held his shoulders.

"I've been with Anna, Krisoff, Sven Olaf."

"Wait…Damian?" Kristoff looked confused.

"I thought your name was Steve."

"It's my middle a name." Damian lied.

"WAIT YOU….you gave yourself a false name?" I softened my voice to a whisper.

"Long story." Damian whispered.

"Hey guys…don't know how to come in?" Olaf asked.

"Oh…let's go in, Elsa welcomes visitors." I offered.

"You met Elsa?" Damian and Kristoff asked in unison.

"Well, I got to know her." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh my…" Kristoff gawked.

"That is ice." He breathed.

"See, winter's beautiful when you see up close." I said smiling.

"Glide and pivot!" Olaf repeated whilst skating, doing a little twirl each he finished the sentence.

Kristoff went to explore the ends of the castle, as Damian and I started a conversation.

"So since you're here, let's discuss about going home." Damian started.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You know, figure out how to get home."

"Why leave now? We can start a new life." I lifted my hands up into the sky.

"But we have a life." Damian looked even more confused.

"What life!" I raised my tone.

"The life of mom, dad our little brothers, me and you…."

"…our family!" Damian raised his voiced even higher.

"They're gone Damian…" I softened my voice.

"No…you're lying." He shook his head.

"They're dead; they died in a car crash." I continued.

"No… you're lying!"

"Damian…" I tried to reach out to him.

"Liar!" He backed away.

Then we all heard echoes of voices that were loud.

"We better check that out." Kristoff rushed to the stairs with Olaf, ignoring the quarrel I had.

"Come on Stevie-urr Damian- doesn't matter, come on!" Kristoff gestured.

Damian did what his was told.

"Wait…" I called out.

But he didn't listen; he didn't nudge a bit, no response at all.

He was sad, trying to hold back tears, I could tell.

I followed as well climbing up the stairs.

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled as he slid to her.

Anna was on the ground, clutching her heart.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm okay...I'm fine" Anna stuttered.

Me and Damian scrambled behind.

Damian still refused to look at me.

I was the worst brother ever.

"Who's this?" Elsa referred to Kristoff.

"And who are you?" She referred to Damian.

"And who…oh." Elsa referred to me with a disappointed look.

"W-wait it doesn't matter…just all of you have to go." Elsa backed away.

Ice began to crackle.

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna replied firmly.

Kristoff looked around, watching the ice darkening.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Inside Elsa was pleading, for it to stop.

"Anna I think we should go." Kristoff was still staring.

"Kristoff's right Anna" Damian stated sounding different.

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna stepped forward.

_Oh no, I better back a little for this._

"Yes you are."

Marshmallow had risen.

* * *

"Why I was running?" That was the question; I just got back in, now I was carefully running down the stairs.

Somehow Marshmallow managed to carry Damian, Kristoff, Anna and Kristoff just like that.

"Hey you stop!" He bellowed.

I'd reach 1st floor, problem was, the doors weren't open.

Marshmallow had reached the door and pushed it open.

With this chance I slipped through but was kicked out, by Marshmallow.

Damian, Anna and Kristoff slid down the stairs on their butts.

I was half-buried in the snow, I could hear muffled voices.

I managed to stand up, and watched a puny snowball fly into Marshmallow.

This of course angered him and made him chase us.

_Oh come on…_

"I'll distract him you guys go." The disembodied snowman gestured.

We all quickly slid down…in many ways.

But for the snow hulk he just had to jump.

We continued our run, as Marshmallow tried to claw us, but missing by a tiny bit.

"Damian watch out!" I shouted, as Marshmallow tired an attempt on Damian.

Luckily he dodged it.

Making me to trip myself and land face plant onto the snowy ground.

**Damian's POV**

Matthew was nowhere to be seen.

After all of that quarrelling, he was still my brother.

Anna had managed to stall the beast but only for quick moment.

We were ready to jump off, as Kristoff set the marker.

"One, two…"

"Tree!" Anna dived.

Just like Kristoff, I was yanked down, leaving floating snow in the air.

But the rope had stop just below the mountain edge.

"Anna, Sven, Savie…where are you guys?"

"We totally lost Marshmallow back there." Olaf's voiced echoed.

Then I watched as his body parts fell down, disembodied.

"Go faster." Anna said.

"I'm trying." I replied.

Suddenly we were being pulled up, Kristoff banged his head.

"Don't ever COME BACK!" Marshmallow yelled, his breath staining me and Anna's faces.

"Don't worry we won't." Anna pulled out a knife and cut the rope.

"Oh no." I said before falling 200 feet.

**My POV**

I stood up slowly brushing off the snow off my clothes.

There, I looked up and stared at Marshmallow, who stared at me back.

As Marshmallow was about to grab me, I backed away and defended with;

"I know Elsa."

His expression literally changed from mad to extremely happy.

"You know mommy?!" He let out a deafening squeal.

"Yes I do…and I need to see her, now." I rubbed my ears.

"Mommy don't want visitors."

"But for me, I'm different, she needs to meet me it's urgent." I tried to fool him.

"Okay."

It worked!

"Let me pick you up."

"Wait…oh no." I refused.

But he didn't seem to care.

**Hi again!**

**That's was one of the longest chapter of this story done, in a day (so I'd expect something wrong)**

**So I really appreciate the reviews, and gonna answered them now.**

**Nori'sLilTheif: Yes she'd be a pedophile for now(until I reach proper age, in the story), plus yes this self insert(agree?)**

**Setrotheheghog: Yes I will! Thank you!**

**Kieran: Yes I have got to admit my grammar is a bit rocky, because English is not my national language, but I'll try to improve it I'm sure.(Where can I contact you?)**

**That is it so...**

**I won't update until I finish my exam, so I hope you'll guys bear with me!**

**P.S. I am experiencing some serious writer's block.**

**P.P.S. I'm gonna update 2 chapters per weekend( after exam) so be prepared!(maybe)**

**Bye! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Trolls**

**Damian's POV**

The northern lights snaked across the night sky lighting it up with its radiant glow. It watched over an odd group of travellers, they seemed to be heading into the home the trolls.

My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by every second. My legs began to ache, my head began felt numb and I couldn't feel my feet. At this rate fainting was inevitable.

"Look Sven the sky's awake." Olaf gasped, as he laid relaxed on Sven's back.

I couldn't help but just to join them gazing at this mesmerizing sight.

"Brrrr." Anna shivered as she hugged herself even tighter.

"Cold?" Kristoff asked.

"A little." Anna replied tugging herself even more.

I watched as Kristoff was trying to hug her but hesitating.

"Err wait….come over here." Kristoff called.

I turned around as I saw Kristoff and Anna huddling together near the steam.

_Salvation at last!_

I paced towards them, joining them in their little chit chat.

"So err…about my friends…" We walked away from the steam. "Well when I say friends, they're more like family"

"Anyway, when I was a kid it was just me and Sven, until they you know…kinda took us in."

"They did?" Me and Anna both said in unison.

"Yeah, I don't want to scare you they can be a little inappropriate and….loud." Kristoff scrunched his face.

"Haha… very LOUD." Kristoff chuckled. "Stubborn at times and a little overbearing and heavy, really, really heavy."

"Which you'll...but you...you know…they're fine…they mean well." Kristoff stuttered like a sick mental patient.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Anna laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah man, I bet your family are the nicest family on earth." I reassured Kristoff.

_No kidding they were…._

"Okay then, meet my family." Kristoff turned around, raising both arms in the air.

"Hey guys." Kristoff waved to his _family._

"They're rocks." Anna stood there flabbergasted.

"Lots of rocks." I added.

"He's cccrrrrrraaaaazzzyyy." Olaf whispered.

I wasn't that much shocked, but I loved to play along.

Kristoff and Sven looked so happy, meeting their family once again.

"I'll distract him while you both run." Olaf whispered more.

"HI SVEN'S FAMILY IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" Olaf practically shouted at the rock in front of him, giving it a affectionate pat.

"Because I love you both I insist both of you to run." Olaf whispered.

_He wasn't joking about the distraction…_

"I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE LOVE EXPERTS,OOO" Olaf rested his head on it.

"Why aren't you both running?" Olaf's whisper tone began to harden.

"Well I'm gonna go." Anna turned around, and began to speed walk.

"Hey wait for me!" I called.

Then the ground started to rumble with life, as the _rocks _began shift and move around.

"Woah, Kristoff!" Anna called, dodging some _rocks _that passed underneath her.

The _rock_ that had a chit chat with Olaf started to move as well, as Olaf gleefully chased after it.

All of the _rocks_ gathered around Kristoff, as body parts popped out of these so called _rocks._

"Kristoff's home!" a female troll announced, as the others cheered the news.

"Kristoff's home!" Olaf suddenly jumped with joy.

"Wait, Kristoff?" Olaf abruptly stopped to his realization.

The troll beside him nodded in reply.

"Ahh let me look at you." A female troll pulled him down, forcing Kristoff to kneel down.

"Take off your clothes, I'll wash them." As another female troll nagged on Kristoff's pants.

"Agh, no I'm going to keep them." Kristoff refused.

"It's great to see you all, but where is GrandPabbie." Kristoff asked.

"He's napping, but look I grew a mushroom." The child troll turned around showing a little mushroom on his back.

"I earned my fire crystal." Another child troll emerged holding his glowing crystal with pride.

"I passed a kidney stone." Another troll held up a small yellowish stone.

"Kritsoff, pick me up." Another child troll leaped into Kristoff's arms.

"Wow you're getting big, good for you." As another one leaped onto Kristoff's back making him swing around.

"Trolls, they're trolls!" Anna realised.

I was standing in front of Anna so, everybody was staring at me.

"Oh no, it's not me that you want, it's her." I shifted away gesturing to Anna.

"He's brought a girl!" The same troll announced, with the others cheering on.

Then, Anna was suddenly carried across to Kristoff, giving me a stern look.

I replied with wink.

Anna was thrown into Kristoff's arms, Anna looking terrified.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it." As Kristoff put Anna down.

_Huh, a pun…_

"Let me see, bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth!" The female troll stretched Anna's face inspecting every inch of it.

"So I guess this the first time that Kristoff brought a girl?" I racked up a conversation with the troll beside me.

"Yep! She is so perfect for our Kristoff." The troll beside me smiled gleefully.

"Yes, yes, yes…she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." The female troll nodded.

Kristoff and Anna were in an utter mess.

"I see why." I smiled.

"You've got the wrong idea." Kristoff protested.

"Ugh no, no." Anna looked worried.

"No, you have got the wrong idea." Kristoff said

"Right, we're not, I'm not hehe…" Anna was lost for words.

**What's the issue dear?**

_Ugh this song, the song that I couldn't really quite understand._

**Why are you holding back from such a man?**

The female troll rested her hands on her hips.

**Is it the clumpy way he walks?**

She bounced around on the troll she stood on.

**Or the grumpy way he talks.**

The troll below asked in a grumpy voice.

**Or the pear-shaped, squared-shape weirdness of his feet.**

Another troll emerged, pulling Kristoff's foot.

The trolls began to stack on one another.

**And though he washes well, he always ends sort of smelly.**

A troll sniffed Kristoff, fainting.

**But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!**

Kristoff's mouth was pinched in to a wide smile.

**So he's bit of a fixer-upper**

Kristoff was rolling around on troll.

**So he's got a few flaws**

He was thrown in front of Sven

**Like his peculiar brain dear**

**His thing with the reindeer**

Two child trolls hanged onto Sven's antlers.

**That's a little outside nature's laws!**

"This is not about me!" Kristoff protested.

**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of**

Meanwhile, me and Olaf were prancing about to the song.

**You can fix this fixer-upper with a little bit of love!**

Kristoff was brought in front of Anna.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Kristoff tried to point out. "We got a real, actual problem here!"

"I'll say, so tell me dear,"

**Is it the way he runs scared?**

Kristoff was pushed around.

**Or that he's socially impaired?**

As the troll covered Kristoff's ears.

**Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods**

"I didn't need to know that." Anna said, awkward.

**Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?**

A troll ruffled with Kristoff's hair.

**Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?**

Kristoff was carried and tossed around.

**He's just a bit of a fixer-upper; he's got a couple of bugs!**

"No I don't!" Kristoff protested.

For me I was happily spinning around with Olaf and some little child trolls.

**His isolation is confirmation, of his desperation for healing hugs.**

Towers of trolls huddled with Kristoff.

"Awwww." Anna commented.

**So he's a bit of fixer-upper, but we know what to do**

Anna and Kristoff were tied together, Kristoff struggling to break free.

**The way fix this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!**

Anna and Kristoff spun around like tops.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, ENOUGH!" Kristoff yelled out. "She's engaged to someone else, okay?!"

The trolls paused as they all blinked in unison.

Me and Olaf stopped dancing, startled by Kristoff sudden burst.

Then the trolls huddled up to have a group talk.

I was close to this, so I could hear what they were discussing.

**Troll A: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper.**

**Troll B: That's a minor thing.**

**Troll C: That's a minor thing.**

**Troll child: By the way I don't see no ring!**

**So she's a bit of fixer-upper**

The trolls began closing in on Kristoff.

**Her brain's a bit betwixt.**

A tower of trolls poured over Kristoff.

**Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole will be fixed.**

The music began to slow down.

**We're not sayin' you can change him, 'cause people don't really change.**

A female troll confronted Anna.

Meanwhile I and Olaf swayed our heads slowly to the music.

**We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange.**

Anna kneeled down, holding the troll's hands.

**People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. **

"Ahhhhh." The other female trolls sung, Olaf also decided to follow.

**Throw a little love their way.**

The female troll threw a bunch of flowers into the air.

**Throw a little love their way.**

Towers of female trolls dressed Anna in a grass cloak and a urr a leaf chef hat, from my perspective.

**And you'll bring out their best.**

**True love brings out the best!**

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper.**

Anna giggled at the sight of Kristoff in his wedding clothes.

**That's what it's all about!**

**Father! Sister! Brother! **

The three trolls began to stack on one another.

**We need each other, to raise us up and round us out.**

**Everyone's a bit of fixer-upper.**

Anna and Kristoff were pushed closer together.

**But when push comes to shove.**

I decided to join with Olaf.

**The only fixer-upper fixer that fix a fixer-upper is…**

**True! True!**

**True, true, true!**

**Love (True Love)**

**Love, love, love, love, love**

**Love! (True love!)**

**True…**

A priest troll stepped forward.

"Do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-

"Wait, what?!" Anna was confused.

"You're getting married." The troll priest answered.

**Love!**

Anna shivered clenching her heart as she fell down, but luckily Kristoff caught her.

"She's cold as ice." Kristoff said.

The troll crowd halved as an old looking troll popped out.

"Strange magic here." GrandPabbie hissed.

"GrandPabbie." Kristoff sounded relieved.

"Come, come bring her here to me." GrandPabbie said.

I was worried, I knew how the movie ended but with me here, the movie could end either way, good or bad.

"Anna your life is in danger, there is ice in your heart put there by your sister, and if not removed to solid ice you will freeze, forever." GrandPabbie said.

"What, no?!" Anna was scared, I was scared, we were all scared.

"But you can remove it right?!" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot, I'm sorry Kristoff if it was her head it will be easy but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." GrandPabbie explained.

"An act of true love?" Anna was confused.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" The female troll suggested, turning around kissing his husband.

"Isn't there any other way?" I asked.

"I'm sorry there isn't." GrandPabbie shook his head slowly.

If Anna didn't save Elsa in time we needed a plan B.

I hope Matt doesn't mess up anything with Elsa, if he's still alive.

Anna shivered more, as her hair turned even whiter.

"Anna we need to get you back to Hans." Kristoff said.

"Hans." Anna feebly whispered.

I scowled at the name, but I had to let the movie take its course just no interfering.

"Pull us up Sven!" Kristoff commanded Sven.

"Damian, Olaf come on!"

"We're coming!" I replied.

"I can't get on!" I said to Kristoff.

He scowled, thinking.

"Use this!" The female troll handed us Kristoff's old sled.

"Thanks!" I quickly tied it to Sven.

"This seems dangerous" I whispered

"Come on, we don't have much time." Kristoff replied.

"Okay then." I mounted the kid size sled.

We quickly shot off in to the distance.

"Let's go kiss Hans!" Olaf hooted.

"Who is this Hans?" Olaf stopped and realized.

* * *

**Hello! It's me again….miss me?**

**Ummmm….no?**

**Okay...:(**

**Naaaah just kidding…**

**The reason because I didn't upload normally is because of archery. I was state representative and so I had to go under intense training, so I had to stay away from the computer.**

**Secondly, my computer malfunctioned so I had to restart my computer hence, losing all my fanfiction data.**

**Now let's answer some reviews! (Excited)**

**Lil'Inkie Kid: Wait a minute that's me!**

**Dt: I cannot translate that, really after three hours of decoding I couldn't get the full message. # don't shove big iron rod up yourselves # it's gonna hurt.**

**Bugspip: Currently I'm on my school holidays so maybe daily? I have a great idea on how I added myself in frozen. #doctor who. All I need is an alternate ending #thinking really hard right now.**

**Setrohedgehog: 10% strange? Tell me…what's so strange.**

**Disney's Frozen Fan: Yeahhh it is funny…**

**TheWildFiles: I will!**

**Nori'sLilThief: I don't want to confuse anyone with my gender. Yes I will reach legal age in the sequel #spoilers**

**Okay that's all**

**BROFIST! #Please review.**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid….**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Change of movie**

**My POV**

**Moments before chapter 11**

"Little man, wake up." Marshmallow grunted.

"Whhhaaat?" I rubbed my eyes, I was still half asleep.

"You and I, already at home." He replied in a rasping voice.

He had put me down but before going, Marshmallow warned me very clearly.

"Little man hurt mama, me hurt little man." Marshmallow clenched his fist.

I'm 5'4 but from his perspective, I was a little 'man'.

"Okay loud and clear." I replied trying to sound friendly as possible.

The huge twin ice doors slowly opened, as I walked in peering to find Elsa.

"Elsa?" I called out.

There was no answer.

Suddenly, the walls, the ceiling of the ice castle transformed from light blue to a violent red.

Spikes of dark blue ice began to form, getting longer each second.

I quickly ran upstairs, worried.

"Control it." Elsa sounded frustrated.

"Don't feel, don't feel." Elsa repeated.

I pitied her, she was shrouded with fear.

"Elsa." I called out gently.

She abruptly stopped walking, staring at me shocked.

"**Hi."** I waved.

Elsa's face quickly faded in to her 'you shouldn't mess with me' type of face.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Well, here I am." I gestured. "Just visiting."

"You should leave."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." She replied.

"By shutting people out?"

"It's for the best." Elsa answered.

"I can be who I am without hurting anyone." Elsa continued.

"It's that want you want Elsa?" I asked. "To live alone miserably until you die?"

Elsa fell silent.

"Stop shutting people out, Elsa, it's killing you."

"Why should I?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa go home, the kingdom of Arendelle needs you, your sister needs you."

"They fear me; I could see the fear of me among my people, they think I'm a monster."

"Oh come on Elsa, people fear you because they only look at your bad side, they don't see the good in your powers, yet."

"Just look at this place, it's magnificent!" I gestured with my hands into the sky. "You can do so much more, just show it to them!"

Elsa looked at her hands and smiled, but it quickly disappeared, as she dug her hands in her face.

"Matthew, just leave, please." Elsa pleaded.

"But…" I tried to protest.

"Please…"

"You know, I loved you very much, but Anna loved you even more, sacrificing herself just to see you." I smiled.

"Now she's not going to see you again." I looked straight into Elsa's eyes and walked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Elsa gestured me to stop.

"Elsa, you struck her with your magic, right in the heart."

"No, no, no, no." Elsa cringed.

"Elsa, there's a way to save Anna and your kingdom." I tried to calm her down.

"How, what kind of power do you have to stop it?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, the answer is so simple it's an act true love."

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"So tell me Elsa, what's better than true love?" I asked.

"The thing that could bond the most broken of families, mends the most shattered of hearts, and thaw the most frozen of hearts."

Elsa looked at me in realization.

"Elsa this is only chance to save Anna, Arendelle, and yourself." I offered my hand.

"Okay." She took my looking unsure of herself.

We both walked down the stairs as fast as we could.

"How are we going to get to Arendelle?" Elsa asked, as we walked outside.

"By him." I pointed to Marshmallow, who woken up standing before both of us.

"Mama, did little man hurt mama?" Marshmallow asked eyeing me down.

"No, this 'little man' is our friend now, so treat him nicely." Elsa stifled chuckle at the nickname little man.

"Hey Marshmallow, the name's Matthew." I said offering my hand.

"You call me name, Marshmallow like." Instead he gave me a friendly hug.

So friendly, that I could hear my own bones click.

"Too friendly." I squeaked.

"That's enough, Marshmallow." Elsa commanded, but pronouncing Marshmallow, was like a foreign word to her.

I collapsed on the ground, panting for a moment.

Then we turned to the forest, as we heard several voices coming from there.

"We better get moving fast." I stood up.

"Who were they?" Elsa asked sounding worried.

"Those, your majesty, are a search party."

"I'm guessing they're searching for me."

"Yes, but amongst them are people who are real monsters." I said while devising a strategy.

"Why?" Elsa asked looking confused.

"They're here to kill you." I replied, with a strategy already in mind.

Elsa shuddered.

_I still had my ice long bow, and couple of ice arrows left, so we should be fine._

"Don't worry mama, Marshmallow here to protect mama." Marshmallow said.

"The voices came from the left, so I suggest we all go to the right." I pointed out my plan.

"But how are we going to smuggle him, through all of this." Elsa pointed to Marshmallow.

"That's why, we have to move now." I walked ahead of them.

I surfed down the snowy slide, gesturing for them to slide down.

"There she is!" I heard someone yell.

_Dammit! They're already here!_

"Elsa, Jump!" I shouted.

Marshmallow held Elsa, jumped down, and ran after me.

"Elsa, your majesty wait!" Hans called out.

Marshmallow suddenly grabbed me, kept running.

"We're safe now." Elsa breathed.

Suddenly, an arrow grazed through, swiftly detaching Marshmallow's right arm.

I came crashing to the ground, my long bow and arrows scattered.

I looked up and saw who'd attacked us it was one of the Weselton guards.

Elsa and Marshmallow were near to the cliff.

He was ready to shoot, as I stood up and ran up to him.

I tackled him to the ground, luckily he hadn't shoot.

"Matt, look out!" Elsa shouted, as she shot out ice hitting the Weselton bodyguard behind.

The ice slowly cocooned him, leaving him frozen.

Marshmallow stopped walking, as Elsa called.

"Come on, Matt, let's go!"

I tried to run, but I tripped.

It was the Weselton bodyguard, he had pulled my leg.

He stood up, clenching his fist.

I quickly got up, as I threw a punch to his face.

He'd hit his face, he staggered back, lashing back.

I dodged it, and punched his chest.

But he managed to punch my face.

I staggered back, tripped thumping the back of my head.

I slowly stood up, my vision was blurry.

Marshmallow was turning around.

"No, just go!" I shouted.

"We're not going without you!" Elsa shouted.

"Go, I'll be fine!" I protested.

Elsa shook her head.

"Please just go." I pleaded; I looked at Marshmallow and nodded.

Marshmallow nodded in reply, and walked towards the cliff.

"No what are you doing?!" Elsa shouted at Marshmallow.

Suddenly the Weselton bodyguard tackled me, hard, and pinning me to the ground.

Marshmallow jumped down, the others arrived shortly after.

The others tried to calm down the Weselton bodyguard that tried to strike me again, even after pinning me down.

They tied my hands to the Han's horse, bringing me to travel back to Arendelle.

* * *

**Hi! guys! **

**If you noticed, I have change the movie a bit...but Disney still owns Frozen.**

**By the way I've got alternate ending of frozen in my head...**

**but if you guys have something better in mind just PM me!**

**Setrothehedgehog: Owhhh I see...#no argument intended.**

**That's all...see you in the next chapter!**

**BROFIST#leave a review!#please? **


	14. Chapter 13

**Escape**

**My POV **

I slowly woke up, as the blanket fell to the floor.

My mind shrouded with flashes of random memories.

It turns out, that halfway through the journey back I passed out.

My hands were handcuffed behind my back, _huh _typical.

Just my hands, so it gave the free will to roam the cell.

I looked out of the large window that screened the frozen fjord, with ships scattered across it.

_I hope that Damian is safe, I should apologize, try to approach him in a different way…_

The knock on the door broke me out of the trance, it was Hans.

Hello there, I mean no harm." Hans put down his oil lamp. "I just want to ask about Queen Elsa."

"Why is that Hans?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Arendelle, but…how did you know my name?" Hans sounded shocked. "What else do you know about me?"

"I know a lot about you Hans." I smirked. "I know your real intentions."

"What real intentions?" Hans looked confused.

"Oh come on Hans, don't lie to me." I said. "Knowing that you are 13th in line."

"What, how did you know?" Hans looked shocked.

But it quickly disappeared, into an evil smirk.

"It doesn't matter; I'll be king by then." Hans walked closer. "And no one is going to stop me.

He grabbed my chin, looking at me with his evil grin.

"You're wrong." I shook my chin from his grasp. "Because long live the queen."

"I don't need to waste time on a little child." Hans pulled his gloves. "I have more pressing matters to attend to." He walked out the door.

"Hey I'm fourteen!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Two guards walked in, just standing beside the door.

"Oh why bother." I sighed.

Suddenly, a wild winter chill crept over me; the walls and ceiling slowly covered by ice, looking outside the window, as hope had suddenly lit up my face.

**Damian's POV**

"Okay we're already here." Kristoff stopped with his face fixed on the castle. "You two stay out of sight, we'll meet back at the castle.

"Affirmative!" Olaf saluted, going off without me.

"Hey!" I sled off after him.

"Hi everyone!" Olaf waved.

"Haaaaa, it's alive!" A woman screamed.

I stopped in a middle of a shocked crowd, each and every one staring at the living snowman.

I stood beside him, awkwardly.

"Olaf-"I whispered.

"Shush, Hi my name is Olaf and-

Before finishing his introduction, I quickly grabbed him and shot off.

The crowd were still in utter confusion.

After that awkward moment, I put down Olaf, panting in utter exhaustion.

"I like warm hugs." Olaf finished his introduction.

We were at a far distance from the citizens of Arendelle, but just near the castle.

"Hey, now I have to go back and start again." Olaf tried to scurry away.

"Oh no, no, no, no." I stopped him. "We're going in the castle, and you're going to help me."

"Yeah I like helping!" Olaf jolted.

"So where should we start?" I asked, looking up at the castle.

"Olaf, wait!" I chased after Olaf.

**My POV**

Marshmallow bellowed as he thrashed the guards to the wall, knocking them both out.

"Miss me? Elsa asked climbing down form Marshmallow.

"Of course I do, Elsa!" I lit up in glee. "A little help?" I shook my handcuffs.

"Oh okay." Elsa shot me out of the handcuffs.

"Hans has already gone for Anna, so we don't have much time" I stretched my hands.

"So gone on full force?" Elsa asked.

"It came from over here!" A guard shouted.

"Don't worry I've got a plan." I said, patting Marshmallow. "We split up, I'll be the distraction."

"Okay Marshmallow, smash!" I shouted pointing towards the door.

Marshmallows demolished the door open, bricks and pieces of wood scattered everywhere, leaving a large gap of what use to be a cell door.

A couple of guards were charging at us, but were lobbed across the corridor, some into walls.

Elsa took this chance as she ran off behind us.

The guards were groaning, hurt, unable to get up.

"Come on, Marshmallow let's go find Anna." I patted him.

He grunted in reply.

**Damian's POV**

I struggled into the castle, as I wriggled through the window into the corridor.

Olaf followed in, butt first.

I scanned the corridor, to make sure it was clear.

"So where'd reckon we go?" I asked Olaf. "Left or right?"

"Let's go left!" Olaf replied.

"Why left?" I was confused.

"It feels kind of cold to the right." Olaf shivered. "So yeah!"

_Cold? _

_Hmmm maybe that's where Anna could be…_

"Right it is then." I nodded, walking off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Olaf turned around realizing that I was going the other way.

We reached into the middle of the corridor which parted three ways.

I abruptly stopped and laid against the wall.

Olaf bumped into my foot, as I quickly shushed him.

I heard a voice down the corridor on my left, I peered down the hall carefully trying to not get spotted.

It was Hans, which means Anna must be in that room.

I peered again, but this time Hans was looking back at me.

I pressed my back on the wall, my heart pounding, hoping that Hans didn't see me.

There didn't seem to be any footsteps heading towards us.

I dared myself to look again, and to my luck he was gone.

I rushed to the door, shaking the handle violently, but couldn't open the door.

"Anna, don't worry, we'll get you out." Olaf jumped trying to talk to her through the keyhole.

Olaf fell down, his nose stuck into the keyhole.

"Hey." Olaf tried to pull out his nose, but somehow the door unlocked.

"Anna." I rushed in.

"Damian." Anna feebly whispered.

"You're ice cold." I said. "Olaf light up a fire."

"Hurry." Olaf rushed to the fire place, throwing a bundle of sticks into it.

"Oops." Olaf picked his arm back from the bundle of sticks.

The radiant glow of the fire made Olaf enchanted by it.

"Oooh this is heat." Olaf breathed. "I love it."

"Olaf, get away from there." I said.

"But don't touch it." Olaf waved his hands.

Olaf rushed towards Anna helping me to bring her closer to the fireplace.

"So where's Hans, what happened to your kiss?" Olaf asked.

"I was wrong about him." Anna shivered. "It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here." Olaf said.

"Please Olaf, stay away, you'll melt." Anna said.

"I'm not leaving you until we find another act of true love." Olaf insisted.

"Anna calm down." I said.

"I don't know what love is." Anna gloomed.

"Love is putting someone else's needs before ours." Olaf comforted Anna.

"Like when Kristoff brought you here and left you here forever." Olaf patted Anna.

"He lov-loves me?" Anna shivered.

Anna tried to get up.

"Whooah Anna where are you going?" Olaf tried to calm Anna.

"I need to see Kristoff." Anna replied.

"Why?"

Anna and I only gave the 'you know what I mean face.'

"Owhhh… there's your act of true love there." Olaf gasped in realization.

"Let's go now, I bet Kristoff is on his way right now." I steadied Anna to the door.

**Elsa's POV**

Where are you Anna?

I searched the corridor, worried.

_It's all my fault, I shouldn't have shut her out, all these years she was begging to play with me, but she didn't._

I searched helplessly, for Anna, but didn't prevail.

I was at the courtyard of the castle, my head frantically turning.

I could see my bedroom from down below, but no Anna.

But something caught my eye.

**My POV**

"Come on we're almost there." I said to Anna trying to encourage her.

"Oi!" A guard shouted.

I looked behind myself, and saw several guards chasing us.

"Olaf take care of Anna." I said, closing the dual door behind us.

I didn't have the key, so I had to detain the door from opening.

I wasn't that strong, so it was a problem.

"Ugh…" I struggled.

Anna and Olaf were almost out of the building, near the wooden columns.

"Anna!" It was Elsa calling her from the courtyard.

"Elsa." Anna weakly looked up.

"Come on, Anna!" Olaf encouraged her.

I couldn't hold on much longer.

**My POV**

I searched across the corridor, nearing a turn, I heard voices.

It was Hans.

I took a peek to see where he was.

He wasn't alone; he and another guard were also searching for Elsa.

But the guard was holding a musket.

_They were going to shoot Elsa._

"There she is!" The guard pointed out, from inside Elsa's bedroom.

Hans then entered the room.

I was on my own, I had sent Marshmallow somewhere else, so he could find Anna.

I neared the door, waiting my moment to strike.

"Your majesty, I'm not sure about this." The guard said.

"Just shoot her!" Hans protested making a hole through the window.

"But…"

"Ugh let me do it!" Hans snatched the musket out of his hands.

"Hey!" I charged at Hans, but was stopped by the guard.

I stood up slowly readying my boxing stance.

I didn't go to any classes for boxing or fighting, but people said I had potential.

I made the first blow, hitting him in the face.

He wanted to counter attack, but quickly punched him hard in the stomach.

He punched back, which made me stumble back.

Man! This guy had a hard punch.

Knowing that I could lose, I quickly kicked him where every man's weakness.

He groaned loudly in pain, collapsing to the fall as I quickly ran over to Hans.

He was already about to shoot.

I instinctively dived from the right towards the rifle.

I reached the rifle, nudging it to the left.

But Hans had already pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Hello everyone! sorry that i didn't update ****regularly, but this chapter made me really think, plus the world cup got me distracted#go germany!**

**So yeah! We have 2 chapters to end this story...awww :(**

**But dont worry there'll be a sequel...yeayyyy :D**

**Guest1: I will!  
**

**aspinchuk: Thanks for correcting me, thanks for appreciating me, *malaysia, but don't worry we're not that famous anyway.**

**Jlyman: You just have to wait and read.**

**Guest2:Thanks, maybe next weekend?**

**DarkfireOfYugioh: Awwww thanks :3 blushing (eventhough my name is not matthew)**

**Setrothehedgehog: well I dont know yet...it's up to readers**

**That's all thanks for reading...review maybe?**

_**BROFIST!**_

_**INKie**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Finale**

**MY POV **

Everything went silent.

Silence… that was I heard…

But it was shattered by heart breaking sound.

"Anna!" It was Elsa. "No!"

**Elsa's POV**

It was really Anna, I flung my arms open.

"Anna!" I called out.

Olaf let go of Anna, letting her to walk towards me.

As we were about to embrace, a piercing sound, ripped my ears apart.

There Anna stood her right hand near heart.

Anna stared at her hands that were stained with blood.

Then she looked back at me, before collapsing.

I quickly caught her in my hands.

"Anna." I wept. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Anna said feebly. "I lov-

Anna froze completely, as she was about to touch my face.

"ANNAA!"

**MY POV**

"No no no no." I rushed down.

_What have I done?_

_I have altered the timeline….this shouldn't have happened._

_I've shouldn't have met Elsa…now I've made her suffer more._

I finally reached downstairs, and saw Elsa there.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa pressed her head on Anna.

But there was no reply, Anna was still frozen.

"Anna please say something!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa…." I kneeled down beside her.

"Matthew you know what to do right?" Elsa looked at me.

"Elsa that was not what I said."

"You can do it right?"

"You said we could fix everything with true love!"

"You said…

"I know what I said!" I snapped back at Elsa.

"I know what I said…but I'm just a normal human being."

"If anything wanted to change, you would be the one to do it." I looked at Elsa.

Elsa looked down at Anna, gloomily.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa began to speak softly.

"I'm so sorry for shutting you out."

"I was so afraid; I didn't want to hurt you again."

"I was lost and blind, searching for a cure."

"A cure for my frozen heart."

"All these years the cure was just there, knocking on my door."

"Waiting for me to come out and play."

"It was you Anna." Elsa smiled.

Tears began to swell in both of our eyes.

"I love you Anna." Elsa breathed, as a tear fell down onto Anna.

At the moment of impact, I could have sworn I heard a chime.

Then more tears fell onto Anna.

Each giving out a faint glow and chimes at impact.

"Elsa look!" I pointed.

Elsa quickly opened her eyes.

Suddenly, blue light began to wrap Anna's wound.

They were vine like, clinging onto Anna's wound.

"What's happening." Elsa stared at the unexpected.

"I don't know." I was dumbfounded.

Elsa slowly reached out her hand, touching the unknown.

"Elsa wait…" I called.

But she had already touched it.

The light exploded into little snow flakes.

"Snow?" We both looked up, at the falling snowflakes.

"Look! The wound's gone."

I pointed at Anna's belly that was partially thawed and healed.

Then ice slowly thawed away.

"Did I do this?" Elsa looked confused.

"How did you do that?!" I shouted in amazement.

"I don't-

"Do what?" A familiar voice interrupted.

It was Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa launched herself at Anna.

"Don't ever don't leave me." Elsa cried.

"Yeayy." Olaf ran towards us.

"Man that was exhausting." I sighed lying on the ground.

"Anna you're still alive." Kristoff beamed.

"Alive?" Anna happy face came into realization.

"What happened?!" Anna snapped.

"One minute I was freezing to death and now I'm alive and not freezing to death." Anna scratched her head.

"Calm down Anna, let me explain." I said gesturing for her to calm down.

"Wait who are you!" Anna jabbed her finger at me.

"Anna calm down already." Elsa said.

"Umm Elsa…" Kristoff patted on Elsa's shoulders.

"Your kingdom." Kristoff pointed to Arendelle that was still frozen.

"Oops, almost forgot." Elsa chuckled standing up.

"You sure that you can do this?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled back.

Elsa took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

The ice that covered the castle slowly separated into tiny snowflakes that ascended into the sky clumping together.

"Love." Elsa breathed, as the tiny snowflakes formed a giant one floating above the castle.

It was a magnificent sight, but it had to disappear.

"Hands down this the best day of my life." Olaf smiled.

"And probably my last." Olaf started to melt.

"Woooahh, hold on there buddy." Elsa quickly took action.

"Ahh my own little flurrie!" Olaf jumped with glee.

"Elsa I forgot to tell you about Hans." Anna started.

"He's actually evil and he wants to take over Arendelle." Anna was flustered.

"What do we do, he's on the loose."

"Calm down Anna, we'll figure something out." Elsa smiled.

"Speaking of which, where do you think he is?" I asked.

"Hmmm I don't-

"You don't have worry." The ground shook.

Hans dropped onto the floor.

"He's fine." It was Damian, who seemed to be riding on Marshmallow.

"Damian!" I called.

Damian quickly got off Marshmallow and run towards me.

"I'm so sorry Damian." We embraced each other.

"It's okay I have already forgiven you."

"Is that your brother Damian?" Anna asked.

"Yup!" He beamed back.

Hans slowly got to his senses, groaning.

"Hello Hans." Anna said coldly

"Ugh…huh Anna?" Hans looked confused.

"Yes it is me."

"You heart should be frozen."

"The only frozen heart around here is you." Anna turned and walked away. "Come on Elsa, let's go."

I could see Hans tightening his hands into a fist.

"Go easy on him." I whispered to Damian.

He nodded in reply.

As Hans wanted to take action, Damian bowed in front of him.

"Don't get in my way!" Hans charged.

Damian quickly jumped forward kneeing Hans in the face, with a left turning kick as a finisher.

Hans collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Damian bowed in respect.

"I said easy." I whispered.

"Don't worry it wasn't fatal."

"Oh my, what happened?!" Elsa shocked.

"Hans wanted to hurt Anna."

"So I told Damian to go easy on him." I answered.

"But he's unconscious." Elsa said.

"Apparently so." I scratched my head, glaring at Damian.

"Don't worry we'll leave him to the guards." Anna said.

"Come on let's go!" Anna cooed.

"Go where?" Elsa asked.

"To apologize to your citizens, dummy." Anna grabbed by the hand.

"Plus we can show these two around the kingdom." Anna pointed to me and Damian.

"Really?!" Damian jumped.

"Of course." Anna nodded.

"You go on first, I want to have a minute with Matthew." Elsa said.

"Okay, come on Kristoff, Damian, Sven, Olaf let's go!" Anna called, as they ran off.

"So what is it?" I asked, scratching my head.

"I just wanted to say that you've been a great help, and I want to express my gratitude for keeping company."

"Oh, if you wanted to say that…Oof." I was suddenly embraced by Elsa.

"Thank you." She breathed hugging me tighter.

It felt awkward, not only because she was the only women that I had hugged besides my relatives, because she was taller than me. Well, ahem you guys get the idea.

"Elsa, Elsa." Anna called.

Elsa abruptly let go of me, blushing.

"What are you still doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Well, when I said we are going out to apologize to the citizens."

"Yes." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"No need for going out." Anna gestured to the crowd of people that poured into the castle.

"Excuse me for a moment." Elsa said.

"Be my guest." I gestured.

_Ahhhh finally it has ended._

Damian walked up to me.

"So it has finally ended right?" Damian asked.

"Yup."

"So what's going to happen?"

* * *

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**finally this story has come to it's end, now all we need is the epilogue. **

**I wanted to apologize for taking too long on this one.**

**I had so many things on my mind, making me nearly forgetting about this! (phew...)**

**nabilahswift: Thank you, yes I am!**

**setrothehedgehog: yeah me too i kind have this brewing hatred inside of me towards Hans. It's totally up to you!(three years! woah)**

**DarkfireOfYugioh: No I wouldn't stop writing it's my passion. I will be making more stories, so rest asure!**

**super sonic 2.0: im really really really really really really sorry for the long wait.**

**Question time!: So do you guys want me and Damian to stay in Arendelle or go back to the real world? **

**PLease answer!(cause i want to know where you guys like me to start off in the sequel!**

**Byee bye now! (epilogue maybe posted tomorrow)**

_**LilInkie Kid**_


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue: An unexpected guest**

**My POV**

The candle light radiated a dim glow throughout the hall. Night had already befallen Arendelle. It was just us two; me and my brother.

In our new pyjamas ready to sleep, if it wasn't for Damian. Well were lost, to be exact.

Turns out we were still alive in the movie, yet it had ended not long ago.

Anna and Elsa decided to take us in, until we figure something out.

What do we do next? Live here? Find a way to get home?

Questions that lingered in my mind, so many questions.

"Where was our room again?" Damian asked.

"Ugh…how could you forget?" I palmed my face.

"It's not my fault that this castle is too big to remember!" He snapped back.

"Ugh fine." I sighed.

Suddenly, an odd sound came out of nowhere, repeating itself over and over again.

Then right before us, a blue box suddenly surged into existence.

"What the?" We both said in unison.

"A police box?" Damian stared at it.

"Wait a minute," I walked cautiously towards it.

"I think I've seen this before." I tapped one of the doors.

Suddenly, the door flew open hitting me right in the face.

"Did somebody knock?" A man peeped out.

"Are you alright, Matt?" Damian asked.

"I'm fine." I replied rubbing my nose.

"Ah, Matt and Damian," The man looked down at us.

"I've been searching all over for the both of you."

"Ah, ow, I'm sorry about that." He looked at me with a painful expression.

"No worries, I'm fine." I said, still holding onto my nose.

"Who are you?" Damian asked.

He just gave us a jolly smile.

But we still didn't recognize him.

"Oh come on lads, can't you tell?" He raised his eyebrows.

We were still unable to recognize him.

"The blue box, that hair, that chin." I realized

"And who could not forget the bow tie." I continued.

"Wait a minute, I think I know you." I said looking at him.

"Yes there you go, come on go on." He gestured.

"You're the,"

"Yes go on."

"You're the Doctor!" I exclaimed. "You're the 11th Doctor!"

"Ding ding ding!" The Doctor cried. "Give this boy a cookie, because you're correct!"

"The Doctor?" Damian thought to himself.

"Yes it's him alright." I decided to reply.

"But you're alive!" Damian looked confused.

"Yep, I'm alive as ever!" The Doctor smiled.

"No I mean, you're real." Damian answered back.

The smile from The Doctor's face disappeared.

"Yeah, but how, how are you here, how are we here?" I realized.

"That's why I've been searching for you both." The Doctor popped back into the Tardis.

Seconds later…

"Jammy dodger?" The Doctor offered.

We all sat on the floor just in front of the Tardis.

"So let me things off." The Doctor started. "I'm sorry for dragging you both to this world."

"No worries, now that you're here." Damian said.

"This world?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me start from the beginning." The Doctor sipped his tea. "Try to remember the last time you both were in the real world, your world."

"Hmmmm if I remember correctly, we were helping a hobo, then…then we were shone by lights." I dug into my head.

"Yep that's how I recall it." Damian backed me up.

"Do you both recall being flashed by lights?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmmmm, yeah I remember bright lights before fading out." I thought deeply.

"Yeah I recall that too." Damian nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that was me." The Doctor said. "Well not me, but the Tardis."

The Doctor clapped his hands as the light at the top of the Tardis rapidly glowed.

"Argh it burns." I shrieked, shielding my eyes.

The Doctor clapped again, as the light at the top of the Tardis slowly dimmed.

"Well, how was it?" The Doctor gleefully asked.

"Well good for fending off buglers." Damian said while rapidly blinking his eyes.

"It turns out I knocked you both out cold." The Doctor continued. "Being the nice gentleman that I am, I decided to pick you both up and send both of you to the hospital."

"Well, what happened?" Damian asked.

"Well, the Tardis was a bit stuck." The Doctor said.

"Stuck?" I and Damian asked in unison.

"Well, there seemed to be a gaping tear in the fabric of space." The Doctor started.

"When we Tardis tried to steer past it, well it pulled us in."

"Ending up in this world?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Correct." The Doctor answered.

"While we were violently tossed and spun around." The Doctor continued. "The both of you were sleeping peacefully by the door."

"You left us by the door?!" Both of us were shocked.

"Well that was it, until the doors flung open." The Doctor smiled wearily.

"I am thankful that were in one piece." Damian hugged himself.

"Damian flew out first, surprisingly Matt you held on."

"Then moments later you Matt, flew out."

"Well why the long wait?" Damian asked. "Trying to find us."

"Well, the Tardis was vomited out of this world." The Doctor answered. "And getting back in took time and a few tries."

"Ohhh." Everything makes sense now, Damian said.

"But wait a minute; you're not supposed to be real." I started. "You're fictional."

"Yep, I'm real but I'm not real." The Doctor said. "I come from another universe, crashed into yours, then somehow got in this universe and then back out."

"So you're real?" I asked backed.

"In your universe no, in mine yes." The Doctor answered back, taking a sip of tea.

"So why are you here?" Damian asked.

The Doctor put down his cup of and started.

"Well I'm going to bring you both home." The Doctor stood up.

Home?

"What's with the long faces?" The Doctor asked. "Your family must be worried sick."

"But Doctor, we have no family." I muttered swallowing the truth. "They're all gone."

"How about your relatives?"

"We don't know much about them." Damian answered.

"Hmmmmm this is quiet troubling." The Doctor bit his lip.

"Let me think."

After a few minutes of watching The Doctor scratching his head, the bulb lit up.

"How's about you both stay here-

"Stay here!" Damian and I exclaimed in unison.

"BUT…but if you only help me." The Doctor said.

"What kind of help?" Damian and I opened up our ears.

"I want you both to become my eyes, my ears, basically me in this world…by that I mean to protect, watch over this world for me and also report anything strange going on."

"I'm giving you both a big responsibility here." The Doctor rested his hands on our shoulders. "Can I trust you both?"

"Yes you can!" Damian and I smiled.

"Okay then, let me bestow upon you both the ultimate weapon." The Doctor tucked his hand in his coat.

"The ultimate weapon that will help you both."

"The ultimate weapon that is considered legendary throughout worlds."

"I bestow upon thee, bowties!"

The power was overwhelming….for me

Damian wasn't that convinced.

"Bow ties?" Damian looked confused.

"They're cool." The Doctor said while straightening his bowtie.

"Well, yours have built in walkie-talkies in them." The Doctor said.

"Isn't that cool?" The Doctor smiled.

"Well I gotta hand it to you." Damian shrugged.

"This can make things easier to contact me if there's trouble or when I'm not around."

"Owhhh."

"For you Matt a double coloured bow tie."

The Doctor handed me a bow tie that had white one side and red on the other side.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"And for you Damian a rainbow coloured bowtie."

Damian stared at it first, but slowly he broke a smile.

"Yes, rainbows….they rule!" Damian shouted.

"Well I see you like it." The Doctor smiled.

"Well I think it's time for me to go." The Doctor sighed.

"But how do these things work?" I asked.

The Doctor suddenly pulled out an antenna from my bow tie.

"It's just like a phone okay?" The Doctor asked. "You can call the Tardis with this and also wear this."

"Okay."

"Well that settles things." The Doctor clapped his hands, opening the Tardis's doors.

"You both might want to stand back a bit, boys." The Doctor said.

"Remember what I said!" The Doctor smiled, with a last wave the Tardis's doors closed.

"Okay Doctor, thanks for everything!" I waved.

"Thanks for the bow ties!" Damian also waved.

Suddenly the room suddenly ripped a tear, swallowing the Tardis, and then closing back again.

"What a nice fellow." I sighed.

"Matt, let's start a new life here!" Damian smiled.

"Yep, let's!" I smiled back.

"Let's what?" A voice muttered behind us.

It was Elsa, who looked quite drowsy.

"Don't worry it was nothing." I scratched my head.

"Let's all go back to sleep." Damian answered.

"Huuh yeah let's." Elsa nodded.

* * *

**Hello! well that's the epilogue...**

**Sorry it took so MUCH time... i had so much things to do...**

**so what do you think?**

**Do you want me to do a sequel?**

**Tell me...**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid**_


	17. Escape from magic land (introduction)

**Introduction to sequel**

Hi there! Miss me?

As you can tell, I've already come up with a sequel.

I've already uploaded it, but I had some problems…so I decided to upload it with the first story…

Plus it can help with new readers on reading the first story… so yeah

Here's the summary

It has been two years since we accidentally arrived here…since the Frozen Summer…since saving Anna…but a new problem arises as The Empress suddenly appears she speaks of Elsa's powers…then suddenly we are transported to an unknown land...which is full of magic, beasts and answers. Who is this Empress? Where the hell are we? How did Elsa get her powers? Well one thing's for certain…this is going to be fun…

Hope you guys enjoy!

_Lil'Inkie KId_


	18. Prologue

**Prologue**

Still and calm silence filled the empress's throne room.

In it were two people, one the empress who was sitting on her throne. The second, her servant who stood beside her.

Both were doing the same thing, which was observing.

"My…my what a happy family." The empress smirked, looking through her all seeing puddle, which she created.

"Are they our target, mistress?" The servant asked.

"No, they're not." The empress replied.

The puddle zoomed in upon a platinum gold haired woman.

"She is." The empress pointed.

"Well then, let me fetch her for you, mistress." The servant offered.

"No, you stay here." The empress refused.

"Are you sure mistress?!" The servant hastily asked.

"Of course." The empress rose up from her throne. "It's been a long since I've traveled far."

"If it's your wish." The servant bowed. "Then I obey it."

"Oh, get this place ready for our new guest?" The empress ordered. "You got that?"

"As you wish, mistress." The servant bowed in reply.

"This is going to be fun." The empress chuckled covering her mouth with her long sleeve.

"Isn't that right, Elsa?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Miss me?**

**So here's the prologue for the sequel...**

**Don't worry more chapters are coming...have to wait a bit cause I need to think of the story development to the ending...**

**But don't worry I have good ending in mind...**

**This story is going to have a lot of fantasy in it...**

**I'm also an otaku...so I got some ideas from watching some anime**

**Hope you guys be patient **

_**Lil'Inkie Kiid**_


	19. After two years(Chapter one)

**Chapter 1: After two years**

**My POV**

"Haaa… the smell of Arendelle on a good day." I sniffed. "The smell of a fresh morning."

"I quite agree, Matt." Damian who was right beside me smiled. "Nothing like home."

"Look at the liveliness of Arendelle." Damian pointed. "So many people buzzing about."

_Yeah it's been our daily lives witnessing the sight of markets, smiling faces, children playing around._

"It's been two years hasn't it?" I looked up to the sky.

"Yeah…it has." Damian looked down.

_Wow it has been two years… time sure flies fast._

_Two years since arriving here accidentally, since the Frozen Summer incident, since saving Anna._

_Look at me now… My archery has improved, for Damian he's an expert in self-defense._

_Plus we got taller! I'm just a tad taller than Elsa, but you have to look very closely._

_For Damian, he's a tad taller than Anna._

_Ah speaking about them both they're just fine, they're even closer than before._

_But the problem is, Elsa's always busy with meetings and documents, so it's a rare sight to see Elsa spending time with Anna and us._

_If you're wondering about Kristoff and Anna, they're already married, like two months ago. _

_Well when I say it's been two years…nearly._

_It's nearly the end of November…and I'm going to turn sixteen at the end of the year._

"Man looking at all the food selling at the markets." Damian nervously smiled rubbing his tummy. "I'm starting to feel hungry."

"Really?!" I stared at Damian. "After eating all the food we've packed, you're still hungry?!"

"Yeah." Damian replied wearily.

"Hmmmm…" I shook my head in disbelief. "Come on then, let's grab some apples."

"Really?" Damian looked up.

"It's on me." I smiled.

"Okay then." Damian shot off. "Race ya!"

"Hey wait!" I tried to call after him, but it was no use. "I'm too lazy to race after him, but I've got no choice."

We just returned from the forest, Elsa gave us a job to observe and report back to her about the condition there. Observe if they were any anomalies or anything else.

We take off first thing in the morning, as usual uncle Kristoff and Sven would take us on his sled, it didn't bring him any trouble because it was near to where he worked.

As usual, Kristoff would drop us off midway, greet us off, and ride off to work.

We would start at Oaken's shop and go onward, after observing the forest, we would sometimes pay the ice castle a visit, it hasn't changed at all.

We don't only visit the ice castle for the memories, also to accompany Marshmallow who dwells there.

He guards the ice castle alone, so it would be nice to visit him sometime, warm his lonely heart a little, sometimes we would bring Olaf along with us.

This job takes a day for us to complete, so when it hits nightfall we take shelter in the ice castle, cuddled alongside Marshmallow.

In the very early morning, we get ready to return, we take off this early because we don't want to run into trouble with the wolves.

As for our transport to the way home, Marshmallow always does that. He doesn't tire like we do plus he's reluctant to do it.

But of course he stops at a fair point away from home, so Damian and I continue on foot.

We do this job once every month, so it's not that tiring.

Recently, nothing surprising or out of the ordinary happening, but it does worry me a bit.

But if anything happens, I've armed myself with my composite bow, a couple of trick arrows and my twin short swords. As for Damian, he's armed with twin daggers, his fists and legs.

Don't underestimate Damian; he's quite deadly when he uses the combination of his twin daggers, fist and legs.

But we rarely use them, if we do it's against wolves, and if we're against wolves we sometimes have Marshmallow by our side.

After catching up to Damian, who stopped, I bend down panting

But for Damian he only smiled, greeting Uncle Finn.

"Good morning, Uncle Finn!" Damian smiled. "How are you, how's the family?"

"Oh, good morning Damian!" Uncle Finn greeted back. "They're just fine, how about you and Matthew?"

"We're just healthy and fine." Damian puffed his chest.

"Speaking of Matthew, where is he?" Uncle Finn asked, searching for him.

"I'm right here." I panted, while raising my hand to greet him. "Good morning, Uncle Finn."

"Oh there you are." Uncle Finn smiled "What happened, you look worn out."

"Don't worry about it." Damian answered. "We just had a race."

"Oh I see." Uncle Finn nodded understanding the situation. "So what can I do, for you lads?"

"We'd like to purchase some apples." Damian replied.

"How many?" Uncle Finn picked up a handful of apples.

"Five please." I answered.

"Okay here you go." Uncle handed over the apples.

"Here's the payment." I handed over the money.

"Okay, let's see." Uncle Finn counted the money. "That's about enough."

"Thank you for the apples." Damian smiled.

"I'm happy to provide them." Uncle Finn smiled back.

Accidentally, Damian bumped into a hooded fella, as pears fell out from the sack that the fella was holding.

"What the." Uncle Finn looked at the scene. "Those are my pears!"

The mysterious hooded fella ran off.

"It's a thief." I looked at Damian. "You know what to do."

Damian nodded in reply as he shot off using another path.

"Don't worry Uncle Finn." I picked up the apples and handed over to him. "We'll get your pears."

After that I chased after the thief.

It didn't take long before the thief was in my sight.

"Hey you stop!" I called.

I looked around to see the area, thankfully it wasn't that crowded.

Whilst running, I pulled my composite bow and an arrow from my backpack.

Focusing on my target, I drew back the string and released.

"It hit!" I cheered.

The sack that the thief was holding tore, allowing the pears to drop onto the ground.

The thief stumbled a bit realising the torn sack.

Looking back the thief tripped into Damian.

Stumbling back the hood revealed the thief.

It was just a little girl around the age of 9, 10 or 11.

"Stay away!" The girl shrieked.

"Woah, stay calm, I'm not going to harm you." Damian spoke softly.

"I said stay away!" The girl threatened Damian even more, this time pulling out a knife.

"Woah there, let's try to be calm." Damian looking shocked.

The people around only stared from a distance at the shocking scene.

"Stay away!" The girl thrusts the knife forward.

Damian with his hands forward unhands the girl.

But in the process his hands gets gashed.

With the girl in control, I came closer bringing the pears with me.

"Wow, you do like pears for a little girl." I said looking at the amount of pears in my hand.

"Let go of me!" The girl struggled in Damian's hand lock.

"It's no use." I said.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to take you, back to Uncle Finn." I whispered with a sinister look and voice.

It sort of scared the little girl a bit.

"Matt don't scare her." Damian said.

"Just having a little bit of fun." I smirked

Arriving back to Uncle Finn's stall…

"So did you catch the thief?" Uncle Finn asked.

I handed the pears first then moved out of Damian's way, showing the little girl who was looking down, just hiding behind Damian.

"Wretched girl!" Uncle Finn scowled. "How dare you steal from me."

"I'm sorry." The little spoke softly, still hiding behind Damian.

"Hmph…how dare you." Uncle Finn crossed his arms still very angry.

"These are my pears." Uncle Finn suddenly lashed out. "You pest!"

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl tightened her grip on Damian.

"Woah there, Uncle Finn." Damian raised his right hand up, with his gashed left hand covering the girl. "She's still a little girl."

"Plus she has already apologised." I backed them up.

Squatting down, Damian spoke with the girl.

"Say, do you still want some pears?"

The girl looked up at Damian, with a surprised face, then nodding.

"Okay then, Uncle Finn." Damian stood back up. "I want to buy two pears."

"Here you go." Uncle handed them over whilst I handed over the money.

"Here, have a pear." Damian offered whilst smiling. "You can eat with me, since I bought two."

Suddenly, the girl broke into tears as she embraced Damian.

Damian, Uncle Finn and I were all shocked by the reaction.

Damian then patted her head whilst smiling.

"The bad people made me do it!" The girl confessed still embracing Damian.

"Who did?" I asked.

"They forced me to steal pears for them!" She cried even louder.

"There, there." Damian comforted her. "Do you have a family?"

"I don't know." The girl answered still embracing Damian.

"What do we do with her?" I asked Damian.

"Well, she doesn't have a family." Damian said. "So let's make her part of our family."

"You sure Elsa would agree?" I questioned.

"It can't be big problem anyway." Damian smirked.

"Are you going to be my family?" The girl looked up at Damian.

"Yep, from now on I'm your big brother." Damian proudly puffed his chest.

"Really?!" The girl beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The rubbed her face into Damian.

"Hold your horses, Elsa hasn't agreed that yet." I interrupted their happiness.

"Then let's make her!" Damian beamed.

* * *

**Here's chapter one...well chapter 2 will be uploaded...tomorrow maybe?**

**so don't worry...**

**Make sure to check out the first story...**

**That's about it...well there's nothing much to review about since the story hasn't started yet...**

_**Lil'Inkie KId**_


	20. Family (Chapter 2)

**Chapter 2: Family**

**Narrator POV**

Alone in her room, there sat Elsa, with look of stress and exhaustion.

Accompanying her were only towers of documents and letters ranging from economy, complaints and proposes from princes around the world.

All she wanted now was some time of peace and relaxation with her family, but as queen she had to burden all the responsibility that she was given.

"Excuse me, your majesty." Kai's voice came from the other of the door. "They've returned."

"Let them in then." Elsa said.

The door opened, walking in were Damian and Matt, smiling to see their queen again.

Elsa stood up as she walked towards the both.

"How's it going?" Damian tried to break the ice quickly.

"I'm fine, just the usual errands." Elsa sighed of exhaustion. "So Matt do you anything to report?"

"Nothing, as usual, everything's normal, nothing out of the ordinary." Matt replied back. "But Marshmallow does indeed want to see his mommy again."

"Poor Marshmallow." Elsa looked down. "But I'm still busy."

"How about we bring him here?" Matt suggested.

"That is out question." Elsa quickly replied. "It would make the citizens panic, plus who's going to watch the ice castle?"

"I guess you're right." Matt nodded.

"If he wants to meet me again that bad, maybe next month, we'll all go together." Elsa smiled. "As a family, okay?"

Damian and Matt beamed in reply.

"If that's it, I'll be going." Damian quickly turned around.

"Wait a minute young man." Damian halted in his steps, scared.

"I heard something about a thief." Elsa looked at the both of us. "Did you both engage the thief?"

"Well about that." Damian nervously raised his left hand to scratch his head, revealing the gash from earlier.

"Oh my gosh!" Elsa quickly took hold of Damian's hand. "What happened? Have you treated this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"About that…" Damian tried to answer but was interrupted by Matt.

"The thief had a knife, Damian got hit by it, No, he just wrapped it with some cloth, and finally he's scared to tell you."

Elsa looked at Damian with a cross face.

Damian only laughed dryly.

"But ma, it's only a gash." Damian whined.

"Don't give me that answer, young man!" Elsa snapped. "If this got infected, it would be painful, and that pain would drive you to death!"

We stood in silence, as we didn't want to upset the already upset Elsa.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Elsa spoke softly. "I just adopted you both two years ago; we were going to start a family."

"I'm just worried about you both." Elsa looked at them both. "I'm worried that I'm not able to protect my sons."

"I'm sorry ma." Damian looked down.

"We're sorry ma." Matt also apologised.

"How about a family hug?" Elsa asked.

They all cuddled, closing their eyes, smiling.

"I'm sorry for snapping just now." Elsa said. "If there's anything wrong, tell me, you both got that?"

"We understand ma." They both smiled.

Taking some bandages and medicine out, Elsa asked.

"So did you both apprehend the thief?"

Damian and Matt looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Well about that…" Damian smiled wearily.

Suddenly the door flung open, with a little girl and Olaf rushing into the room.

"Come back here!" Olaf cheerfully chased after the little girl, who held his nose in his hand.

"Come catch me!" The little girl cheered as she ran in her circles around Matt and Damian.

The little girl bumped into Damian as she shook Olaf's nose frantically.

"Brother! Brother! Look! Look! A carrot! I got it from the talking snowman!" The little girl cheered.

"Gotcha!" Olaf caught the little girl.

They both giggled and laughed.

"Wait what?" Elsa was surprised. "Brother?! Who is she!?"

"She's the thief." Matt answered. "And we promised to her as family."

"Hello there." Elsa asked.

Suddenly the cheerful little girl quickly hid behind Damian pulling his clothes to cover her face.

"Oh, she vanished." Matt bluntly said.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked her.

"I don't like the look on her face." The girl buried her in Damian's clothes replying with a muffled voice.

"Excuse me?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't like the look of grumpy Elsa." Matt whispered.

"Haha." Elsa caressed her temple chuckling. "Well I'm a queen and a mother, it's taking a toll on me."

"You're the queen?" The little asked peering out a bit.

"Yes I am." Elsa puffed her chest out.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, what's your name?" Elsa beamed at the little girl.

The little girl slowly walked to Elsa, as she stared at Elsa with awe.

"So pretty." The little girl breathed. "My-my-my name's is Lily, pleased to meet you Queen Elsa."

"Pleased to meet you too, Lily." Elsa smiled.

While that was happening Matt whispered something into Damian's ears.

Damian nodded as he took a step forward.

"Well, Ma could you consider adopting her into our family?" Damian asked.

"Hmmm?" Elsa looked at Damian and Lily. "I need to think about it, adopting isn't that easy."

Lily looked at Damian as he nodded in reply.

Damian and Lily use Cute Pleading!

Elsa looked at them both, then at Matt.

"Nope, not doing it." Matt straight up rejected.

Elsa looked at Damian and Lily who were still doing it.

Their eyes grew larger, as they tilted their heads, pleading even more.

"Welcome to the family." Elsa finally agreed.

Cute Pleading was super effective!

Elsa has agreed!

Damian gains 500 experience and a new little sister.

"Yay!" Damian and Lily cheered.

"Welcome to the family, Lily." Matt greeted Lily.

Suddenly Lily hid behind Damian with a scared face.

"Who are you?" Lily looked at Matt with an uneasy face.

"What?" Matt mind went blank.

"I'm just kidding." Lily smiled. "Big brother Matt!"

"Whew." Matt smiled.

Damian, Elsa and Olaf chuckled.

"Yeay!" Olaf hooted. "Now we can play all day!"

"Yeay!" Lily and Olaf held each other's hand spinning around in a circle.

"Hello everybody!" Anna shouted as she walked into the room.

"Hello!" Damian and Matt greeted her back.

"How are my favourite nephews doing?" Anna rubbed their heads.

"We're doing just fine." Matt smiled.

Suddenly Lily popped out in front of Anna greeting her with a smile.

"Why hello there!" Anna greeted Lily. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lily!" She greeted Anna back. "I'm your new niece."

"Niece!?" Anna looked up at Elsa. "Elsa did you-

"Yes." Elsa answered. "She's the new addition to the family."

"Why didn't you tell this right away?!" Anna squatted down.

"You're so cute!" Anna pinched Lily cheeks. "I could gobble you up!"

Lily giggled, as Anna pinched her cheeks.

"By the way I'm your aunt Anna!" Anna stood up introducing herself.

"Come on let's go on and play some more!" Olaf offered.

"But before that Lily." Elsa stroked Lily's brunette hair. "You need to clean yourself up, including the both of you."

"Understood." Damian sarcastically saluted Elsa.

"Come on Lily, let's get cleaned up." Damian ushered Lily, as Matt and Olaf followed from behind.

"How's my favourite sister doing?" Anna hugged the stressed Elsa, whilst smiling.

"I'm your only sister, Anna." Elsa sighed. "I'm just fine Anna, I need some rest that's all."

"But you sound tired." Anna said sarcastically.

"The usual?" Anna smirked

"Yes the usual." Elsa sighed. "Please marry me, can we together forever, stuff like that."

"What are you going to do with the letters?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked back at the tower of letters behind her.

"Don't know yet." Elsa replied with a sinister look on her face.

"I'm hungry." Anna suddenly changed the topic.

"Get some food then." Elsa said. "You're a princess, we live in a castle, we have many butlers and maids."

"Would you care to join?" Anna offered.

"I've already ate." Elsa replied.

"Come on Elsa." Anna pleaded.

"Okay then, go on first." Elsa said. "I need some rest."

"Oh my." Anna smirked. "So many chocolates to eat."

"Not tempted." Elsa said.

"My…my what a shame." Anna smirked, closing her eyes.

Upon opening her eyes, Elsa was gone, vanished out the room.

"Elsa?" Anna looked out the door, seeing Elsa who was race walking through the hall.

"Hey!" Anna called.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice came from behind.

"Kristoff!" Anna hugged Kristoff.

They both exchanged a kiss.

"What's up?" Kristoff asked again.

"First off, we got a new family member!" Anna cheered.

"Wait what?!" Kristoff suddenly panicked. "Oh my I need to get ready."

"What I'm going to do, I haven't planned yet." Krsitoff whispered to himself. "I'm going to be a father."

"I'm not pregnant dummy." Anna chuckled.

"Whew." Kristoff turned around. "Who is it then?"

"Elsa just adopted a cute little girl." Anna started. "Her name's Lily."

"Well where is she?" Kristoff asked.

"She's taking a bath, you can meet her later."

"Do you want some chocolate?" Anna offered. "You must tired."

"Yeah sure."

Kristoff and Anna walked abreast smiling.

"Now's not the time." The empress smirked in the shadows. "I have to wait for the right time."

"Now's not the time." The empress disappeared into the shadows in the Arendelle castle.

* * *

**That's chapter two for you guys...**

**I think I will start the story in the next chapter...**

**So bear with me...i'm sorry if chapters are too long **

**What are your thoughts on Elsa adopting Matt, Damian and Lily...**

**Until then...**

**_Lil'Inkie Kid_**


	21. Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**My POV**

After cleaning up ourselves Damian, Lily and I headed to eat at the dining hall.

We all walked happily side by side, that's when were pelted by the coldness of the dining hall.

By analysing the scene, it seems Anna, Elsa and Olaf are having snowball fight as Kristoff calmly sips his tea, ignoring the fact he was in the middle of snowball fight or the fact that the dining hall was full of snow.

Man, it was already winter, it was freezing, even though taking shelter in the castle, how cold does Ma want us all?

"What the…" Damian gawked at the scene.

"Wah… there's so much snow!" Lily spun around cheerfully.

"Oh my word." I breathed, speechless.

"Take that!" Elsa threw a snowball at Anna, who was under cover.

"Hah, missed!" Anna stuck her tongue out, firing back.

Then Elsa noticed the three of us.

"There you are!" Elsa called. "Come join me!"

"No!" Anna shouted. "Come join me!"

"Where do I go?" Damian was confused.

"What happened?" I asked Uncle Kristoff.

"Well, apparently your Aunt Anna had eaten Elsa's secret stash of chocolate, which was given to Elsa by the King of some kingdom, which started with one snowball ended up into a battle to the death." Uncle Kristoff explained then sipping his tea.

"Well that's Ma for us, don't ever mess with her, especially with her chocolate." I smiled.

"Aunt Anna!" Damian and Lily ran towards to her. "Let us join you."

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed. "Hah, you're outnumbered!"

"Wait up Ma!" I ran towards her. "Let me help you."

"Haaa, Matt just in time!" Elsa smiled. "Now is the time to end this, I have come up with great plan."

"Okay, I'm all ears." I nodded.

**Narrator's POV**

Behind the Anna's fort.

"What's wrong?" Anna felt something wrong. "Why isn't she attacking?"

"Maybe she has given up?" Damian suggested.

"Aww…I was about to play." Lily frowned.

"Let me check." Olaf volunteered.

Suddenly, Matt came rushing out cradling a load of snowballs in his left whilst throwing snowballs with the other.

**My POV**

So this is Elsa's great plan…me rushing out into enemy territory…great plan.

As expected, I was pelted by a rain of snowballs, all hitting my face, my body and unspeakable places too.

Nearly reaching their fort, I was out of snowballs, but I was not going to give up.

Running blindly into enemy territory, literally, I thought I was going to make it, but no…

Turns out I tripped on my foot, and landed onto the floor face first.

**Narrator POV**

Matt had made contact with the floor by using his face, not getting up, everyone in Anna's fort peeped out.

"Matt?" Anna seemed worried.

"Bro you okay?" Damian asked.

"Oh my." Olaf gasped.

"Big brother Matt, are you okay?" Lily asked.

They all approached Matt slowly, who laid there silent.

"Ah, got you." Matt lifted his face up.

"Good job!" Elsa came out with a massive snowball that overshadowed them.

"Oh you tric-

Elsa threw her massive snowball at them, burying them all in a pile of snow.

"I won!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I won." Elsa panted.

"Anna?" Elsa approached the pile of snow, worried.

Suddenly, Anna shot out, smiling.

"Now that was fun!" Anna exclaimed. "Right guys?"

Olaf popped head first, as so Damian and Lily.

"Yep!" The all agreed.

"Again, again, again!" Lily repeated excitedly.

They all laughed and giggled, until…

"Where's Matt?" Elsa asked.

**My POV**

"I told you already Ma." I defended my nose." I'm fine it's just a bloody nose."

"Did you break it?" Elsa asked as tried to touch my nose to see if it was broken.

"I didn't break it." I replied, fending off Ma's grabby hands.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologised.

"I'm just fine." I smiled.

"Okay then, Lily." Anna introduced. "This is your uncle Kristoff."

"Hi there." Kristoff waved.

"Hello, Uncle Kristoff." Lily beamed.

"Was it fun?" Kristoff asked. "Playing around with them?"

"Yes it was, Uncle Kristoff!" Lily happily replied.

"I'm happy to see that." Kristoff smiled. "Say Lily, after this do you want to meet another family member?"

"Yes I do!" Lily nodded.

"Before that, you must eat first Lily." Elsa said.

"So what do you want to eat?" Elsa asked. "You can ask any thing you want."

"Really?!"

"Yes of course." Elsa smiled.

"I don't think I can eat for a while if I can't smell for the time." I sniffed.

After filling our bellies with some food, we headed for the stables, to meet the other family member.

Elsa had to work out the paper work for Lily, so she had to part ways. As for Anna, she said she had to change her clothes.

Upon entering the stables, we were greeted by the many horses that were there.

"Wah so many horses!" Lily squealed.

"Is the family member a horse?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Close enough, he's a reindeer." Kristoff knelt down.

"A reindeer!" Lily smiled with awe. "Where?"

"Here he is." Kristoff stood up, introducing Sven.

Sven greeted Kristoff with a friendly lick.

"Hey calm down there buddy." Kristoff chuckled.

"Look Sven, this is our new family member, her name is Lily." Kristoff introduced.

Suddenly, the friendly reindeer turned into prestige reindeer grunting, whilst walking like royalty.

"What's up with the greeting?" I looked puzzled.

Sven only grunted back at me.

"Owh okay…if it's your way." I backed away.

Lily started to pat Sven on the head, as Damian joined in, Lily started to toy around with Sven.

Kristoff walked towards me crossing his arms.

"One day, I'm going raise a family like this." Kristoff sighed.

"So, how things are going with Aunt Anna?" I asked.

"Just fine." Kristoff chuckled. "Hear this, when Anna was taking about Lily as a new family member, at first I thought she was pregnant, and I started to panic."

I chuckled in reply.

"How about you?" Kristoff asked.

"Ma's just fine too, she needs some rest though." I replied.

"I know it has just been two years." Matt started.

"Yeah?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"But thanks for being family to me." Matt continued. "That time we just lost our parents, and you guys took us in, for that thanks."

"Well your welcome." Kristoff smiled. "Now stop being such a downer and go have some fun. Kristoff pushed Matt closer to the others.

**Narrator POV**

Night had fallen upon Arendelle.

The giggle of three children echoes through the halls of the castle.

It was none than Damian, Matt and Lily, walking side by side as they head to a room.

They open the door to the room, as they were greeted by Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf as they sat near the fire place.

Well not for Elsa, she was resting on Anna's laps, and seemed to be in stress.

"Hey guys!" Olaf smiled.

"Ma!" Damian rushed to her.

"She overdid herself again?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious, she only needs some rest." Anna stroked Elsa head.

"Whew." Damian smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Matt asked.

"We were comforting Elsa to sleep." Kristoff answered. "How about you guys, why aren't you three in bed yet?"

"Relax Uncle Kristoff, it's still early." Matt smirked. "We were going to play some chess, and teach Lily to play too."

"Play some chess, I'm excited!" Olaf cheered. What's chess?"

"What are you talking about young man?!" Elsa suddenly arose from her slumber. "It's already past 12!"

"Ahh!" Matt jumped.

"Aww!" Damian and Lily frowned.

"We can play it in our rooms." Damian whispered to Matt.

"No, when you get to your rooms, I want you three fast asleep." Elsa spoke. "Or else all of you will be grounded."

"But Ma."

"No buts!" Elsa snapped back.

"Okay, ma." The three looked down, as they headed for the door.

Matt pulled down the door handle, as he ran into the door with the others stumbling into him.

"OW!" Damian cried out.

"I can't open the door." Matt tried again. "It won't even budge!"

"Stop messing around!" Damian tried to barge the door open.

"It won't open!" Damian tried again a bit more ferocious this time.

"Let me try." Kristoff stood up, and tried. "They're right it won't open."

"Hello is there somebody there?!" Kristoff called. "Somebody?"

"It's no use." Kristoff said. "We need break need this door down."

"Your majesty, may I?" Kristoff asked.

"Let me do it." Elsa stood up. "I need to release some stress."

"Woah calm down your majesty." A woman's voice echoed throughout the room. "I wouldn't waste this golden opportunity to meet me."

"Who's that?" Lily hid behind Damian.

"Who goes there?" Kristoff asked.

"It's just me." The voice spoke again.

"Who is this 'me'?" Matt walked forward towards the window opening it, checking if anyone was outside.

_I don't we could hear voice from out here, it's windy outside. _Matt thought.

Closing the windows, Matt turned around only to see a middle aged woman standing right in front of him.

She wore a purple reddish hanfu, as she held a Chinese feather fan in her right hand.

"My…my what a handsome son you have, Queen Elsa." She started caress Matt's face.

"Don't touch my son like that." Elsa warned.

"Oops, I'm sorry." The woman backed away from Matt, as he joined his Elsa to the other side.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, as the others at the woman intensely.

"Who am I?" The woman chuckled. "First of all you lot need to calm down a little."

They all looked at each other, as they relaxed there stance a little.

"Okay then, I'm Empress Lilith of the Shirayuri Empire." Empress Lilith smiled. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Well, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said. "I'm also pleased to meet you, your highness."

"Please call me, Lilith." She chuckled.

"The Shirayuri Empire?" Matt whispered to Damian, Kristoff and Anna. "Never heard of it."

"Come on, the world is big." Kristoff said. "I'm sure that there are some empires or kingdoms you haven't heard of."

"Hmmmm." Matt thought hard.

"Excuse me, Empress Lilith." Elsa asked. "What is your intention on intruding my castle?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you that is of importance." Empress Lilith answered.

"Is it so important, that you decided to barge into my castle just like that?" Elsa asked in detail.

"Yes." Empress Lilith smiled. "It's about your powers."

Everyone looked at Empress Lilith with shock.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Elsa glared at Empress Lilith.

"I don't trust this Empress." Anna whispered, to the others behind.

"Why is that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Anna answered. "But there's something about her that says evil written all over her."

"Really?" Damian joined.

"Either that, or my gut is hungry today." Anna said.

"No…no….no Elsa." Empress Lilith shook her head. "There's nothing wrong about your powers, it's very beautiful."

"But also very dangerous." Empress Lilith continued.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Elsa didn't seem convinced.

"I came here to check on them." Empress Lilith said as she stepped forward.

"That's a first, it's fine, I've already some have people who already checking it." Elsa said back.

"Is that so?" Empress Lilith seemed interested. "But this won't take long at all; I just need to give one little touch.

Empress Lilith walked forward, as the others struggled to move.

"What the?!" Elsa tried to move but couldn't.

"What's happening?" Kristoff panicked.

"That's it!" Matt tried as hard as he could.

"Hush now children." Empress Lilith gestured. "Be quiet now."

Empress Lilith stood right in front of Elsa, stroking her cheek.

Suddenly, a flash exploded in blue and white.

Dazzled by confusion, Elsa and the others could move again.

They all stood up, in hostile mode, ready for anything.

"I'm going to ask this again." Elsa raised her voice. "Who are you?!"

The Empress stood up slowly, grinning.

"Well that didn't work." She chuckled. "Now for plan B."

The colour in her eyes had changed; her sclera was dyed in red, as her iris turned form hazel to emerald green.

"I guess the security system was tight on this one." The Empress added.

Suddenly, a gush of wind pelted Elsa and the others, as the room tore open revealing a portal.

"What's happening?!" Matt screamed as he was being sucked into the portal.

"Hold on!" Elsa tried to reach Matt who was going to be engulfed by the portal.

The others also tried desperately to hold on, but the portal was too immense as they ended up sucked in it.

Abruptly, the room fell silent, no sign of life in it, except for The Empress who stood there chuckling, to herself.

"I guess I'll see you all on the other side." The Empress smirked as she disappeared into thin air leaving the room lifeless, with only the fire in the fireplace lit, all alone burning.

* * *

**Hey guys, Happy New Year!**

**This is chapter 3 for you guys...**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Other chapters are coming a bit late...since I haven't got an idea for the flow of the story..so hang in there...**

**Thanks for reading...Leave a review if you guys want...**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid**_


End file.
